What I go to school for
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: After being taken from Coal hill school, Clara and Jasmine start again in a boarding school, and as well as them both hating the transfer and having to start over, there is an unexpected romance for the sisters as well as trouble along the way, but will everything work out for Clara and will Jasmine ever stop being bullied?


**The New Arrivals**

Taking her bags out of the back of the car with her sister stood behind her, today was a new day for the pair of them, Jasmine Thomas and Clara Oswald. After being removed from Coal hill, they had to go to a boarding school and Jasmine hated having to move from a school she loved to a place that looked run down.  
Jasmine looked at all the people who had shirts that weren't tucked in, and the green and black striped ties that weren't on properly. Jasmine rather turned her nose up at them, "Look at them, chavs the lot of e'm." Jasmine scoffed. Clara rolled her eyes getting her bags, "We make do with what we have and unlike last time we have to learn to get along with people and get used to the change or we will never get through it." Clara then closed the boot and held the car keys in her teeth as she got hold of her bags before she clicked the fob, locking the car up. Clara frowned at the building she saw before her, "Yeah it is run down, but hey..." She shrugged, "We will do fine."

Later on both Jasmine and Clara stood at the front of the hall in assembly, and Jasmine felt like a muppet seeing everyone slouching in their seats not really paying much interest in the new arrivals. The head stood at the front in a nice suit, and a blue tie, he had dark ish hair from what Jasmine could make out, "Miss Oswald will be joining our English department and Jasmine will be a new student here so I am sure you will make them feel welcome." He carried on after a lengthy talk about it being a new school year. At the end of the assembly Jasmine refused to move away from Clara, "I'm not staying here!" She hissed at Clara.

"Well mum and dad have gone away for a while, so you're going to have to start getting used to it." Clara snapped and took a timetable from the head teacher, smiling warmly as the students left.

"Ah Debbie, miss Thomas is in your class would you mind taking her?" The head asked her and Jasmine looked at the sour faced girl nervously.

"Do I have to?" She snapped.

"Now please." He insisted.

Clara saw the concern on Jasmine's face, "You will be fine, go on."

Jasmine sighed and went with Debbie and struggled to keep up with her, whilst Clara went to her new classroom and set her books down on the table and opened her bag before logging onto the computer, "Right." She said exhaling quickly, typing in her new login. She watched as all the students walked into the class and she noticed how some tables had five students or more around them, with them all on their phones. She looked around the room and saw how there were several tables left.  
She sighed and stood up from her chair, "Right everyone if you could all sit where you should be sitting then we can start!" The kids looked at her laughing between themselves and she swallowed thickly, "Go on all of ya, get in your places now please!"

"These are our places miss." One of the boys smirked.

She huffed to herself, "Right you go there,and you go there." She gasped, she clearly didn't know how to manage them. Clara turned suddenly to the loud knocking on her door, "Morning Miss Oswald, how are you finding this lot?" A tall dark skinned man with dark brown hair, dark brown beard but the whitest teeth Clara had ever seen walked through the door with a file.  
Clara smiled slightly, "Wow you know who I am. Last time I had to get taken around the whole school."  
Danny smiled, "I read your file,and as soon as Coal Hill school popped up well I kinda had to investigate..I used to work there." He smiled and she couldn't help but laugh, "Really?" She smiled, "Well mine and my sisters parents travel quite a lot which means us both having to move wherever so...Jas hates it as much as I do."  
"So will you be staying a while then or?" He asked politely.  
"Hopefully a long while." She smiled and they caught each others eyes and kept staring at them, before Danny broke the gaze, "So...This class causing you trouble?"  
"Well they just aren't sitting where I say." She shrugged. Danny sighed and looked up, "RIGHT YOU HORRIBLE LOT, YOU RESPECT YOUR NEW TEACHER AND DOES AS SHE SAYS, OSCAR YOU SIT THERE AND DANNY YOU SIT THERE! ALL OF YOU BRING YOUR PHONES TO THE FRONT OF THE CLASS AND BRING THEM TO ME!"  
The class to Clara's surprise did as they were told, one by one putting their phones in a basket to give to Mr Pink, and Clara smiled inside with amusement, she loved this guy and strangely she accepted it straight away. Danny picked up all the phones in the basket and looked at Clara, "Any problems, you come and see me." Clara smiled, "Thank you sir." Danny then walked off closing the door and to Clara's surprise all the kids were quiet and all the desks were full, and students looked ready to learn, having pens in their hands and exercise books in front of them.

"The register, and then we start the lesson." Clara said sitting down at the computer, opening the online PARS register, and she managed to work it and go through all the names of the students, before she stood up getting a board marker pen, and she wrote the title, and underlined it, without a ruler which she knew was bad, but she didn't have a ruler the length of the board. She then turned to the students, "_Marcus Aurelius. _That is your title, the date is the third of September, and remember to underline the title with a ruler and write the date in the margin."

* * *

Jasmine sat in her class beside Debbie writing in her book, all the things she knew of kinetic energy and heat energy. Debbie peered over her book, making her feel nervous. Jasmine tried to ignore it and carried on writing, but with Debbie not knowing what she was reading and with someone who looked like she knew everything, and Debbie felt nervous herself, "Erm, what does that say?" Debbie asked her, pointing at her book. Jasmine looked at it and read it, "The heat energy is wasted because the light bulb doesn't need the heat, so the most useful energy is the heat." Debbie then nodded pretending that she understood.  
Jasmine carried on writing in her book and at the end of the lesson she picked up her bag, and read her timetable and saw a lesson she was happy to see, "English." She smiled and turned to face Debbie, "What do you have next?" Debbie merely shrugged in response.

Jasmine frowned at her, "Can you read?" She asked lightly.

Debbie looked at her and replied, "I can't read or write."

Jasmine's jaw then dropped in surprise, "Really!? Well how did you get into boarding school, surely you'd have to take exams."

"It was the only one that would take me in, and my family don't want me so...I have to make do." She said sadly walking down the corridor.

Jasmine looked at her sympathetically, before pulling her to the side of the corridor, "Give me your timetable."

"Why?" Debbie snapped.

"So then I can see what lesson you have now." She replied. Debbie then looked in her bag and pulled out her planner and gave it to Jasmine. Debbie stared at her for a moment and saw she was looking at both timetables, comparing them, "Well then...Seems you are stuck with me." Jasmine smiled.

Debbie frowned, folding her arms, "Why do you sound so pleased with yourself that you are with me? I'm a skank that no one likes." She said looking down at her nails, and she didn't see the heartwarming eyes that were now looking at her, and Jasmine felt really sorry for her, "You're not a skank Debbie, well I don't think you are. Who are they to judge you?" She gasped and as the bell rang she gave Debbie her planner back, and walked with her down to English, but as she reached the door she noticed how slow Debbie was walking, "Debbie, what's wrong?" She asked softly and walked over to her, "Come on it's okay."

"I can't read or write Jasmine, this lot will laugh at me, and I want to be spared the humiliation." Debbie gasped, and there was a trembling in her voice that made her sound like she was going to cry.

Jasmine took her hands slowly, "I will do your writing for you, you just have to mime and pretend that you are writing...Debbie I will teach you to read and write, I won't let you be humiliated." She sighed and as she let go of Debbie's hands, Debbie hugged her tightly.

Clara stood at the door and smiled slightly looking at them together and getting on, "Alright you two come on it's lesson time." She said, breaking Jasmine and Debbie's embrace.

"You will be okay, trust me." Jasmine said to Debbie softly.

"Thank you." Debbie smiled slightly, and followed Jasmine as she walked in.

* * *

_2_

**English**

Clara started teaching the class and noticed how Jasmine was writing more than she usually would, and Debbie just sat looking oblivious to what she had just been told about _'Some Marcus bloke' _well that is what she thought. Clara watched over the class watching them fill things out in their books, "Remember to write down one of his most memorable quote, '_Waste no more time arguing what a good man should be. Be one.' _Then write down what you think it means in full detail, half a page long and if it isn't, I will be seeing you at lunch time." Clara said to them before walking over to the table where Jasmine and Debbie were sat, and placed both palms on the edge of the table, leaning down slightly. She looked at the amount of writing Jasmine had down on her page and then frowned at Debbie, "Have you heard a word I have said this lesson? You haven't written anything down." She then looked at Jasmine and Jasmine held her index finger up as a way to tell her to hang on, before she finished writing and she looked up, "Miss I can explain Debbie, just not here and not now." She said staring her in the eye.  
"Right, you better have a good enough reason as to why she hasn't written anything down." Clara said with a serious tone, "Because this is GCSE English, and she needs to have written work that counts towards the vital exams next year."

"Alright miss, yes I know!" Jasmine snapped.

"Oi, don't speak to me like that Jasmine."

"Well you stop laying into me when I said I would explain at the end of the lesson." Jasmine hissed in return. Clara stared at her sourly, before she looked at Debbie, and she shook her head, "Okay, end of the lesson. You'd better have a good enough reason." She said before going back to her desk.

Debbie waited until the bell rang and waited for Jasmine to finish her last sentence as everyone left to go for break time whilst Clara sat at her desk on the computer, drumming her pen on the surface of the desk. She then looked at Jasmine and crossed her arms.

Jasmine put her work into her bag, before Debbie stood up.

"Right come on, she isn't as scary as she acts." Jasmine sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Clara said in response, before smiling.

Debbie walked to the front with Jasmine.

Clara sat forward and sighed, "I'm not getting on your back for nothing Debbie, I just want to make sure that you succeed and when you're with Jasmine...I can see a dynamic between you and I know that she can help you, and whatever problem you have which I know Jasmine will try and explain in a minute...But whatever problem it is, I will try my dammed best to get you a qualification by the time you leave this school, and with you being with Jasmine, I am positive you can achieve more."

Debbie swallowed hard, and Jasmine took her hand reassuringly. Clara noticed and sighed, "What is it Debbie? I promise you, you won't be in trouble...You just need to tell me what the problem is."

"You'll think I'm stupid." She said quietly.

Clara sighed, and replied softly, "No I won't, no. No I won't, so come on tell me."

Debbie swallowed hard, "I can't...I can't..." She said taking a breath, and Jasmine squeezed her hand gently before Debbie managed to reply, "I can't...Write...or read."

Clara's stare softened, "Well that's okay, I'm glad that you've told me...We can get you help and support...Or if you'd like, me and Jasmine can help you. Would you like that?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah please." She said quietly.

"Well then, I will help you. You will get support that you need. Jasmine can certainly help."

"Thank you miss." Debbie said quietly.

"It's okay, now go on, you two enjoy your break." Clara smiled.

"Thanks sis." Jasmine smiled, before walking out, taking Debbie with her.

Clara sat back thinking about the task she now had, and she had someone who really was in need of help and she wanted it. Clara then sat on her computer starting to create little tasks for Debbie.

* * *

_3_

**Getting closer**

Debbie sat eating her lunch with Jasmine and noticed all the students who were walking by glaring at her. Jasmine had started to notice and found it really annoying and eventually after one more person walked past she snapped, "What's your problem!? Find something else to stare at and stop intimidating her!" Debbie then looked at her, swallowing hard, "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"They were all glaring at you walking past, really what is their problem, don't they have anything other than you to stare at? Other than that, to be quite frank, it's rude." Jasmine hissed.

"Well I'm sorry for asking." Debbie said arrogantly.

Jasmine sighed and put her hand on her forehead, before she put it down and looked at her, "No, no I should be sorry for snapping at you." She sighed, "It's just you haven't done anything wrong and they look at you as though you are dirt."

"Well I am." Debbie shrugged.

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Jasmine snapped, "Do you wanna know what I think?"

"If you must." Debbie sighed.

Jasmine smiled slightly and took a deep breath, "I think that you're absolutely amazing, I mean after everything that you've been through, you're strong, funny, clever... You can do anything you want I really believe that."

Debbie laughed slightly, "Get lost."

Jasmine smiled and took her hand, "Come on."

Debbie smiled and went with her.

* * *

Later on they were both running down the school field, holding hands and fell to the floor together laughing, "She'll stop us." Jasmine smiled. Debbie sat up and looked at her, still smiling and shrugged, "Well I don't care, because I've got you to protect me. I think you're amazing, and I love being with you more than anyone." "Seriously?" Jasmine asked softly. Debbie stayed silent, but kept her eyes on her. Jasmine then leaned in to kiss her, and to Jasmine's surprise she didn't pull back. Debbie eventually let go, "How was that?" Jasmine smiled, breaking into a laugh, "You bit my lip." Debbie smiled and helped her up, "Come on lover." Jasmine held her hand tightly, "Where we going?" Debbie shrugged, "There and back to see how far it is."

"Look Debbie..." Jasmine said looking up at her, "If, and I mean if we are going to...Have a relationship, can we keep it secret?"

Debbie looked down at her, half smiling, "Why Jasmine? People will find out."

"Yeah but...It's just Clara, if she knew...She'd kill me and my parents would drag me away from ya, and..and I don't want that to happen."

"Oh fine." Debbie sighed, "We'll keep it a secret, but I don't see why we should have to if people will find out eventually."

"Debbie!" Jasmine groaned.

"Calm down, no one will find out."

* * *

Jasmine stood beside Debbie in PE, and she was resisting the urge to hold Debbie's hand, but Debbie took it anyway, keeping her eyes on the PE teacher.

"Right, you all need to get a partner and then we can start." Mr Pink told the class and he looked at Jasmine and Debbie, "I'm guessing you two read my mind."

"Oh no sir, we are already together." Debbie smiled cheekily, but Jasmine glared up at her. Mr Pink looked at Jasmine for a moment, before he said quietly, "Right." He then turned back to the students and carried on telling them what to do, whilst Jasmine yanked Debbie's arm, pulling her to the side and Debbie moaned in pain, "Ow! Jasmine seriously it was a joke."

"Yeah well, he didn't seem to see it that way!" Jasmine hissed.

"Calm down, come with me."

"What? Where are we going?" Jasmine gasped.

"Changing room."

"What for?"

"I um..forgot my drink."

"Yeah I'm sure you did." Jasmine said sarcastically, smiling. Debbie pulled her along and just as they arrived in the corridor for PE, Jasmine pinned Debbie against the wall and kissed her, not pulling back and when she did she just smiled, and Debbie smiled equally as much, "Well never such a thing as too keen."

"Well." Jasmine gasped, catching her breath, "At least I don't bite your lip."

"And you still haven't let that go." Debbie smiled.

"Yeah and the reason why." Jasmine laughed, "Is because you've just bit my lip again, seriously if you're hungry, have breakfast in a morning."

"Yeah, that's too mainstream." Debbie smiled.

"And er, what do you have for a brain? Pudding?"

"Maybe." Debbie said, moving closer to her again.

Jasmine smiled, "Don't you think it's my turn to have my back against the wall?"

"Oh, sorry...Thought you didn't want anyone finding out?" Debbie said, before changing her position, making Jasmine have her back against the wall, "Better?"

Jasmine nodded and smiled, before she kissed Debbie again. Debbie kept hold of her, running her hands up and down Jasmine's back, keeping her pinned to the wall, before they both heard a voice that sounded like a boy, who hadn't quite hit puberty yet, "You dirty cow." He said to them and Jasmine quickly turned her head and saw him standing there. Debbie kept her eyes on him, "Daz, listen." She gasped, but he ran off and went to tell Clara.

* * *

_4_

**Sister clashes**

Clara sat filling out books when Daz came flying in, startling her, "Daz!" She said, quickly looking up, "Next time, please knock because as you can see I am pretty tied up with work, and some other things." She said pointing at the printer, and Daz looked at it, still catching his breath, "Sorry miss, but it's Jasmine." Clara's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened slightly, "Calm down, what is it about Jasmine?"

Jasmine and Debbie were still running up the corridor shouting, "DAZ!" Daz turned on his heel, and quickly shut the door and Clara felt alarmed, "Daz. Tell me what is wrong."

"I saw them miss." He gasped, keeping hold of the door.

Clara frowned, "You saw them? Daz, please explain because I am getting very concerned."

"I saw them in PE miss, they both bunked off. I was going to too, but I heard them talking and the next thing I knew...I looked down the corridor and-"

"And what Daz?" She said as he moved away from the door.

"I saw them kissing!" He snapped as Jasmine reached the door with Debbie, and Jasmine knew by the look on Clara's face that Daz had already told her.

"Right well...Thanks Daz. Go back to your lesson and tell your teacher that they are with me." Clara said quietly and looked at Jasmine with disappointment which made Jasmine feel guilty. Daz looked at Clara before he pushed past Jasmine and Debbie, before he went back to his lesson.

"Clara what he said it isn't-" Jasmine gasped. Clara turned around and walked back to her desk before sitting down, not making a sound. Jasmine walked in, bringing Debbie with her. Holding her hand.

"Sis whatever he said it isn't-" Jasmine gasped.

"We said a new slate Jasmine, a clean. Fresh slate." Clara said quietly, resting her hand on the side of her head with her elbow on the desk, "A new. Fresh slate." She said quietly, before laughing to herself, "You don't even know her and you still are close to having her in bed with you."

"I love her." Jasmine said quietly, holding back tears.

"No..No you don't. You don't even know what love is." Clara said, smiling to herself, before it quickly faded, "You are too young to know."

"I really love her Clara, you..you can't separate us... I love her, we love each other."

"YOU ARE 15, YOU ARE STILL GOING THROUGH CHANGES AND YOU GET MIXED SIGNALS, NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE!" Clara snapped, making Jasmine jump, "Look at you Jasmine, you haven't been here that long at all. You can't love her."

"I do." Jasmine said quietly.

Clara then looked up, the cruel smile appearing once again, "Like you loved Nina?"

"That isn't fair." Jasmine gasped, raising her index finger, pointing at her and Debbie felt really sorry for Jasmine.

"Oh it's perfectly fair from where I'm sitting Jasmine. Except Nina...You cheated on her." Clara said slyly.

"She did the same to me, we were as bad as each other, but I would _never ever_ do that to Debbie. Not Ever!" Jasmine snapped.

Debbie looked between the two and a shiver went up her spine when Clara looked at her. Debbie had been in rough situations before but nothing as bad or as awkward as this. She just wanted to walk out, and not come back. Jasmine felt embarrassed and humiliated by her own sister and hated the sound and prospect of losing Debbie.

"Debbie, end this with her now. I'm sorry but all she will do is cheat and lie, and she will break your heart." Clara said to her, and Jasmine felt a tear running down her cheek as she looked at the floor. Debbie's hand however had not left Jasmine's. Debbie kept quiet and stared at Clara. After a few moments silence Debbie spoke up, "Why judge her? Who am I to judge?" She said looking at Jasmine, and Jasmine looked up with a small smile, still holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry?" Clara scoffed.

"Who am I to judge her? You are the one slagging her off, trying to tell me what's what and where we stand. No Clara. You can't tell us to break it off just because she made a mistake. I have slept with loads of people, what would be your point? We have both made mistakes Clara. Truth is. If she loves me as much as she says she does then... I might as well say that I love her as much back...And...I do. I love her."

Clara crossed her arms clearly fuming, and Jasmine couldn't look at her.

"I think I'm going to call mum and Dad." Clara said sourly.

"No Clara, don't." Jasmine gasped.

"And ruin her future prospects?" Debbie snapped and Clara went quiet, "The pair of you get out of my sight now!" She snapped, and Debbie took Jasmine with her.

* * *

_5_

**Serious words**

Clara came into the math lesson of Jasmine and Debbie just to monitor how Mr Pink was teaching but she more or less watched how the two girls interacted in lessons, and even as Clara walked in the door at the start of the lesson, Jasmine put her head down, to avoid looking at her sister whereas Debbie glared at her, which Clara hated.

"Right so you need to use whichever method you find easiest, you have ten minutes to work out this equation and then we will go through the answers." Mr Pink said to the students, and Debbie wrote the best she could on the paper and Jasmine looked over, "Want help or?" She asked softly.

"Please." Debbie said quietly to her, and Jasmine got her pen, and looked up at the white board, "Which method do you find easiest?"

"Erm...that one." Debbie said pointing at the board, and Jasmine looked up, "Okay." She smiled slightly before drawing the box for her, "Trace over that and ask me if you want any help." Jasmine told her, and Debbie nodded before she started figuring it out, "So if you have five and then you add on the four and divide it by two you get... 7." Debbie said figuring it out, Jasmine looked at her smiling, "That's it yep."

"Erm Mr Pink can I have a word?" Clara said walking over to him, and Jasmine looked up, watching her sister very closely.

"Miss Oswald, what can I do for you?" He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

Clara put her books against her chest, and spoke with a low whispering voice, which Jasmine listened closely to.

"I'd prefer it if Jasmine and Debbie weren't together, because they appear to have a _close _relationship, and I don't really approve of them being together."

"Miss, no disrespect but them two work well together." Danny gasped, "I think Debbie would stop working as well if Jasmine was not with her."

"You what?" Debbie gasped, and Jasmine pulled her arm, "Shush."

Debbie quickly looked at her, and saw that she was earwigging into their conversation. Clara also noticed and took Danny outside.

"Clara I would seriously not recommend taking them away from each other, Debbie's Math grade has moved from a U into grade boundaries of an F, and I really believe Jasmine's help has helped her got that far and you know as well as I do that she will not work with anyone else." Danny said to her, and Clara was having none of it, "They are lesbians sir, you can see where I'm coming from can't you?"

"Hang on, hang on...Just because they are, or probably are in a relationship-"

"They are in a relationship! I don't approve of it, and I want them separating."

"No Clara. I'm sorry but no. Why are you discriminating them? They work well together and don't mess around in lesson. In fact I have never seen Debbie work so hard, and with Jasmine sat beside her...I can see Debbie getting a C grade by the time she leaves, so no Clara..."

"They mess around in lesson-"

"Yes Clara, the only lesson that they would mess around in is yours. If you don't like it, deal with it in a professional manner. What happened to you helping Debbie with her English, and writing?" He asked and Clara went quiet, "You are so selfish Clara Oswald. You leave your sister to help her...Now there is no wonder why they are so close. If anyone needs serious words, it's you because being discriminative to them is like being racist to me and I do not accept that now if you don't mind I have a class to get back to!" Danny snapped before walking back into the class.

Debbie and Jasmine looked up when he came back in, and Debbie could tell that he was angry.

At the end of the lesson Mr Pink asked them to stay back, and after Jasmine handed her book in she sat back down and Debbie did the same, and Mr Pink walked to the front of his desk and sat on top of it and smiled slightly, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Clara wants you two separating but I said to her how well Debbie, you are doing in maths." He said looking at her before looking at Jasmine, "Jasmine I really appreciate all the work you are doing with Debbie and from what I understand, Clara is refusing to help Debbie with her reading and writing, and you having to help her yourself. I think that Clara has been very harsh to the both of you and, of course I won't separate you both because even if you are both in a relationship, which is nothing to do with me. I think Debbie you are making brilliant progress."

"How so? I still feel as dumb as a fish." Debbie snapped and Jasmine raised her eyebrows disappointingly with her jaw dropped slightly, "Don't talk about yourself like that Debs."

"Debbie, you have gone from a U, which is unclassified and isn't in the grade bands to a F which is in the grade boundaries, which is quite an achievement in itself." Danny smiled, and Debbie's jaw dropped ever so slightly and Jasmine smiled, and nudged her arm.

"Well done Debs." She smiled.

"Are you joking sir?" Debbie asked.

"From your recent exam, nope. It isn't a joke, you have moved up by 3 grades." Mr Pink smiled, "So I would say ignore Clara, but not in lesson. You both need to pay attention no matter how much you don't get along, but Jasmine keep up the good work, and the same to you Debbie."

"Thank you sir." Debbie said putting her bag on, checking her planner and groaned, "Guess who we have next."

Jasmine looked at her and smiled, "You just read something, but carry on." She said before looking at Debbie's planner, "Oh great." She sighed, "Make it worse, it's a double. Right come on, let's get it over with. Thanks sir, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bright and early first lesson." He smiled standing up going to the whiteboard, before wiping it clean and sitting back down at his desk.

* * *

_6_

**Going to dangerous lengths**

Clara sat down in her classroom and rounded up all the bullies that she knew, and even Mr Pink knew something was up, so he stood outside listening to what Clara had to say. Clara then stood up to adress them all, and tell them what to do, "I have a favour I would like you all to do, and your reward is doing it. If you lot hear me out this will be the best job you have ever been given by a teacher at this school."

"Miss stuff this, I don't do favours." One of them snapped.

"No. No, you don't however this you will love." She smiled to herself, "I want you lot to bully someone, not other people. Just the one."

Outside the door Danny listened more closely, and ran his hand down his face.

"Jasmine. I want you to not leave Jasmine alone, separate Debbie from her if you want, just bring Jasmine down." Clara carried on, and Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serious...You are letting us bully your sister?" One of them gasped.

"Yep I am, now off you all go and enjoy your lunch break." Clara smiled, and Danny stepped back from the door and pretended he was reading a book as the students walked past him, and after they all left Danny walked in to Clara's classroom, closing the door.

"Ah Danny, nice to see you." Clara smiled cleaning her whiteboard.

Danny stood still, anger flaring deep down. He eventually spoke, and Clara carried on what she was doing, "Clara what are you playing at?"

"Sorry?" Clara frowned.

Danny walked towards her, "I heard what you told those kids!" He snapped.

Clara then swallowed hard, and laughed it off, "Well Jasmine and Debbie deserve it."

"YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE SCHOOL ON THEIR BACKS! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS! THEY DON'T EVEN DESERVE YOU! Now, I want you to go back and tell them to stop what they are doing."

Clara then glared at him, "Debbie is scum and I'm showing Jasmine who she should listen to."

"By getting her bullied!? Knocking her confidence? No. No! Clara this is wrong!"

Clara then hit him with full force, "Do not tell me what is right and what isn't for my sister."

"Clara stop what you are doing. This is just wrong and twisted." Danny gasped rubbing his cheek, and as Clara went to hit him again, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them tightly and Clara tried to pull them away, "Danny let go." She gasped trying to pull them away, and now the strong woman that she was a few moments ago had gone. Tears started to fill her eyes and Danny saw it, "Clara we need to talk about what you are acting like this towards Jasmine and Debbie, then we can sort it out." He said softly, still holding onto her wrists, and she nodded slowly before he let her go, "I will come round to your place so we can talk." He sighed, before walking out.

* * *

_7_

**Talking terms**

"Right, there we go." Danny sighed handing Clara a cup of tea, before sitting opposite her. Clara looked at him, before looking down at the table, drumming her fingers on top. Danny looked at her, scanning her and knew something was troubling her, "We will take this slowly but I am not leaving until I get down to the bottom of your problem."

"There is a-" Clara spoke up suddenly, before she went quiet, "When me and Jasmine were little."

Danny kept listening to her, and saw more water forming in her eyes and sighed, "You can tell me Clara, I will not judge you."

Clara sighed, shaking getting the better of her. She put her hand on her chin, and looked at him, "Mum and dad had people over one night...The rest of them went home, but one of them couldn't because she was so drunk." She gasped, "Dad told her to share my bed with me, and because he was drunk...I didn't want to get on the wrong side of him so I let her... She had the most of the bed, Jasmine was fine...But it was me...We didn't top and tail, mum insisted that we lay together...In the night...She um...Well, she tried to kiss me and...I haven't told anyone ever since. I didn't even know who she was, why do you think I am so protective over Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is in safe hands." Danny said softly.

"Yeah but is she though?" Clara snapped, "I was traumatized that day...I didn't know what to do, got up the next day as though nothing ever happened."

"Jasmine's scenario is different to yours Clara, she is willing to have that relationship, whereas you weren't willing, Clara you can get help." Danny said softly.

"No! I don't want help Danny, I just want to know that Jasmine is safe."

"You know that setting the whole school on her will not make her safe. You want to hurt Debbie, and the way I see it, you were the victim...You were the victim who wants to get her own back...You can't not like this."

Clara sighed and took a sip from her mug, " Can you..Stay?"

"Of course I can." He said softly, putting his hand on hers. Clara looked down at it, and smiled slightly. She then leaned in and kissed him slowly, and he kissed her back, "Clara, Clara...You need to sort your problem with the girls out." He gasped, pulling away, "Oh and by the way...I love you too." He smiled, leaving Clara feeling warm inside.

"So do you want to?" Clara asked, hinting at something.

"Only if you are sure." He said carefully.

"Oh shut up." She smiled, taking his hand, dragging him off to her bedroom.

Jasmine and Debbie sat in English and when asked to do something by Clara, Jasmine crossed her arms and had a clever attitude, "Why should I treat you with respect when you treat me like a mindless Scally?"

Clara sighed, "Jasmine just please do your work." Jasmine then bit her lip and hummed sarcastically, "Um...No."

"Jasmine you are really testing my patients, just do your work." Clara sighed, she looked stressed and tired, but Jasmine didn't care. Debbie looked at Jasmine rather pleased with the way her friend was acting toward her teacher.

"Learn from the best." Debbie smiled and nudged Jasmine's arm, and Jasmine smiled at her, however Clara was far from pleased.

"Jasmine, Debbie you are grounded."

"Grounded?" Debbie scoffed, "I'm not yours."

Jasmine then looked at how upset Clara was getting and felt guilty, "Debs."

"No, I bet she was a lesbian before, that's why she hates us." Debbie snapped.

"DEBBIE STOP!" Jasmine shouted.

Debbie then stopped and looked at her and for a few short moments they looked at each other in silence, Debbie studied the look on Jasmine's face, and as soon as they both looked back at Clara they instantly knew something was wrong, as what they saw on her face was a look of sadness, and being torn apart.

Clara sighed and took a few deep breaths, "I'd like you two to...leave my classroom."

Debbie slowly got up, not saying anything and Jasmine did the same, and they both left staying completely silent.

Later that day Debbie went back to see Clara on her own without Jasmine. She walked to the classroom slowly and knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, and slowly looked up, "Ah Debbie." She smiled slightly turning her head, looking at her.

Debbie came in slowly and closed the door, "I want to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to cause any harm, I mean-"

"Debbie I know, don't apologise." She smiled, "I was having a funny turn that's all. Have you seen Jasmine at all?"

"Oh she's um...Looking at some chemistry stuff. Nothing of importance to me. Can you tell me more about Marcus Aurelius?" She said pulling a chair up, getting a book from the shelf and Clara smiled, "Do you like English now?"

"I just like how you teach it." Debbie smiled.

Clara smiled taking the book from Debbie, "I'm glad that I'm doing my job right."

Debbie smiled and opened the book and skimmed through the pages, "Stoic Philosophers...Marcus Aurelius. Here we are." For around an hour the girls were reading, laughing and joking.

**PART 8**

"Debbie, forgive me if I am speaking out of term, but I don't see you as the performing arts type." Clara was sat with Debbie at her own home days later after the little disagreement the three girls had, however all was forgiven again but Debbie and Clara were unaware of Jasmine's existing problems.

"We'll once I know how to read, I will be able to read a script and become an actress. It sounds a lot at the minute, but I can do it. Jasmine believes I can, don't you Jas?" Debbie carried on. Jasmine didn't reply, as she was on her laptop, looking at the vicious messages she was getting through the internet from other students.

Clara saw the signs in Jasmine's face that something was wrong, and she took a sip from her cup of tea and swallowed it slowly.

Debbie then nudged Jasmine, "Jasmine."

"What Debbie?!" She snapped and Debbie retorted quickly, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Sorry Debbie I was just concentrating and you distracted me, what is it?"

"Never mind now, what are you reading?" She said, peering over the laptop and Jasmine quickly pulled it away, this got Clara's attention all the more. Jasmine looked at Clara and knew she'd noticed, "I'm just looking at something." Jasmine said quickly, laughing slightly.

"Jasmine, you know I can't read, so just tell me what you were looking at." Debbie said to her, Jasmine's glance slowly turned into a glare, and she stood up and walked off taking the laptop with her. Debbie went quiet thinking she'd done something wrong.

Clara looked at her and sighed, "She isn't angry with you, I just have a feeling it's about me."

"You?"

"I set the whole school on the backs of the pair of you and because you can't read it won't affect you as much." Clara said quietly, and Debbie looked at her, "So, so what's happening now?"

"You've heard of bullying, well I think she is getting bullied through the internet. Cyber bullying."

"You what? So because of your anti-lesbianism she is getting bullied like there is no tomorrow?"

"I'll sort it out."

"you'd better." Debbie sighed and went through to Jasmine and saw her wiping her tears. Debbie sat behind her and kissed her neck slowly and Jasmine sighed, "Debbie." Debbie put her arms around her waist and Jasmine closed the laptop lid and gave into her, and she looked up at her, "Debs I can't carry on like this, I get it in the neck and because you can't read it doesn't affect you as much."

"Doesn't mean I don't care." Debbie said, now rubbing her shoulders and Jasmine moaned quietly, and smiled slightly, "Are you getting intimate miss Dingle?" She said flirtatiously.

Debbie smiled, "I might be. Jasmine ignore those losers, as long as we have each other, that is all that matters."

Jasmine sighed, "You haven't seen the messages."

"Did Courtney start it?"

"Yes." Jasmine sighed.

"Well, ignore her." Debbie said, before Jasmine faced her. They stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes melted into each others, and Debbie's lips trailed over Jasmine's every so slightly before they locked into each others lips, and they didn't pull away from each other. Debbie pushed Jasmine slowly backwards on the bed until she was laying down. As Debbie was removing Jasmine's top, Jasmine giggled and Debbie smiled, "What is it?" Jasmine looked down at where her hands were on her hips and smiled, "Your hands are cold and it tickles." Debbie just smiled and carried on, but once Jasmine started giggling she couldn't stop.

"Danny, nice to see you." Clara sighed opening the door and Danny heard the girls laughing.

"oh we changed where the rooms were, the girls have the downstairs bedroom, and they are having some um...Girl time together, tea is on too. Chicken and mushroom pie, chips and gravy." Clara smiled slightly.

"Sounds great, Clara are you alright?" He asked, taking his coat off and hanging it up.

Clara sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "The bullying hasn't stopped but Debbie has distracted her for now, thing is...I think Jasmine will be bullied until the day she leaves."

"Courtney I'm guessing? Everyone else has stopped, they are just too cowardly to do it in the playground because they know what Debbie is like, except Courtney doesn't care." Danny sighed.

" I'm glad Jasmine has Debbie, Jasmine would be ripping her hair out by now if it wasn't for Debbie being here."

Danny sighed and kissed her, and put his hands around her waist, "We all have each other, so stop worrying."

"What? Dan the soldier man is going to sort everything out?"

"If it means keeping you three safe yes."

"So after tea do you want to go straight for extras?"

"ooh miss Clara Oswald." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I will think about it."

* * *

**PART 9**

Jasmine came downstairs the next morning to somehow find jeans that belonged to a male person. Jasmine looked at them and sighed before Debbie came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders, "Morning." She breathed from behind her. Jasmine smiled slightly and placed her hand on Debbie's, "Good night?"

"Amazing, you look better than you did...Do I have that effect on you?" She smiled, kissing her neck slowly.

Jasmine smiled, "You must do." She then turned around, "I think Clara had someone round last night." Debbie's eyebrows raised, "Well what makes you think that?" She then saw the jeans that were lazily on the side of the sofa and they both turned around as they heard steps behind them. Debbie crossed her arms at the dissaproving sight of Mr Pink. Danny looked up quickly and panicked as he was in his boxer shorts, "Morning girls." He said grabbing his jeans.

"Good night?" Jasmine asked Clara, who was in pursuit of Danny. Clara blushed, "Jasmine."

"Don't worry, you aren't in my good books anyway. Him though?"

Clara looked at Danny, "See you at school." Danny looked at Debbie and Jasmine before leaving quickly. Clara walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and put her hair behind her ear quickly, pouring a bowl of cereal, "What do you two want for breakfast?" She asked and wouldn't look at them properly because she was embarrassed about getting caught out with the Math teacher and Debbie knew she was. Debbie sat at the table and Jasmine pulled out a chair and sat beside her.

Clara poured herself a cup of tea and still refused to face them, "If you two aren't going to have breakfast you need to go and get ready for school." Jasmine looked at Debbie as she leaned forward on the table, looking up at Clara, "Since when were you getting it on with Pinky?" Jasmine scrunched her face up, "Debs!"

Clara sighed, "I've been seeing him for a while...What is the problem?"

"Oh nothing, no it's just...Why should you have the perfect life? You have been a selfish cow. What would your parents say?" Debbie replied and Jasmine stared at the table, "Not much. They are never around. Clara looks after me because they can never be bothered with us." Clara then looked over her cup and sighed, "Jasmine I wish I could stop the bullying." Jasmine started breathing heavily, clearly heaving with anger. She then stood up in a rage, "YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE SAID ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE VERY HOMOPHOBIC!" Clara sighed as Jasmine stormed off slamming the door behind her.

Debbie looked at her and stood up slowly, and Clara glared at her, "Why even bring that up?" Debbie shrugged, "What you have done is incredibly damaging. You are just a spiteful cow who has the better life when you are really guilty, you are the culprit, yet you have Mr Pink jumping into bed with you!" Debbie slowly walked over to her and looked at her with anger now showing in her eyes, "All because of your stupid mouth. She feels like nothing! You should be glad she has me!"

Clara slowly put her cup down before starting to fill a sink of water for the dishes and was ignoring Debbie and her ranting. Guilt was just sinking in even more, to the extent where tears started filling her eyes. The steam rose from the sink as the hot water carried on filling it. Clara then changed the tap to cold. Her ears seemed to become numb as Debbie carried on ranting. Clara turned the tap off when the sink was full. She had only just started listening again once the sink had stopped filling, "I get it now Debbie." She sighed.

"Which part!? Jasmine said to me that she was going to kill herself last night, the bullying got that bad!" Debbie snapped. Clara suddenly turned around with tears in her eyes and replied, "WELL SHE SHOULD'VE!"

"You selfish cow." Debbie said shaking her head for a few seconds before she went for Clara. She grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her head into the sink, "Hope this is a lesson for you!" She snarled as Clara struggled to get out of Debbie's grip. Debbie let her back up for a second to let her breathe before dunking her head in it again, only keeping her under for longer.

Jasmine came out of her room fully dressed before she ran into the kitchen, pulling Debbie away from her sister, "Debs stop!" She gasped.

Clara pulled her head out instantly and struggled to get her breath. Jasmine sighed and looked at her older sister who was now soaking wet, but somehow had sympathy and also little sympathy as to why Debbie did it. Jasmine then took Debbie to get ready for school. Clara caught her breath and broke down in tears on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**PART 10**

Debbie sat in the back of the car glaring at Clara, Clara looked in the car mirror and saw how much Debbie disapproved of her. Debbie hated her, it ground in and dug at her, she hated Clara more than she has ever hated anyone before. Debbie just carried on staring until she decided to speak, " You started this mess, you were the one who started all of this making Jasmine's life a living hell."

Jasmine sighed and looked through her school bag, listening to the pair of them yapping at each other until she had enough, "Right you two pack it in. What's done is done. Clara has said sorry." She then muttered quietly, "In not so many words." She then picked up her voice again and turned around and looked at Debbie and then saw the looks she was giving her, "What are the dirty looks for?" Debbie then dropped her jaw, "I am not giving you dirty looks, I'm just really wound up."  
"Oh when aren't you wound up?" Jasmine snapped.  
"Right...we all ready?" Clara asked. Jasmine nodded slowly, turning back around and Debbie went quiet again.

Lunch time came and after three lessons that dragged like there was no tomorrow Jasmine met Debbie on the school field. Debbie stared at Jasmine as she walked up the field with her arms folded and it looked like the bag which was slung over her shoulder was heavier than usual, when it was just the way that Jasmine was walking which made it look that way.

"Alright?" Debbie asked her as she sat on the bench, Debbie was sat on the table top making herself out to be big and clever.

"How would you class alright in my case? No...I'm not." Jasmine sighed, "I still keep getting texts and the odd glare...I also get tripped up in the corridor, I am being humiliated all the time." She sighed. Debbie's eyes dropped and she slowly moved herself from the table top to being sat next to her. Jasmine stared at her, before leaning on her shoulder, "I've had enough." She sighed, "Debbie you tried to drown my sister this morning, I understand why but just...Don't do it again. Despite all of this she is still my sister and she is all I have. Don't kill her whatever you do."

Debbie went to speak but Jasmine kissed her before she could. Debbie smiled and kissed her back with more passion before pulling away slowly, "I just hate seeing you like this. You are sad all the time...We could just run away, me and you. Anything to stop this depression... I can't see you like this." She sighed, putting her hands on both of her cheeks, "You are miserable all of the time and I want to see you smile again." She smiled slightly.  
Jasmine smiled in return holding back tears, "You are all I've ever wanted Debbie...You light up my world but at the minute it is so impossible." She sighed and hugged her, holding her tightly and Debbie kept hold of her.

"Deborah Dingle I'm PC Foster and this is DI Farringham." A tall man with grey hair and a Scottish accent said to her. He wore a normal policeman's outfit and showed his I.D. The man beside him seemed around 10 years younger with brown hair, wearing a black suit with a blue tie and a trench coat.

Debbie sighed and pulled away from Jasmine, "Yeah and?"

"Well we have reason to believe that you attacked a teacher at this school this morning. Miss Oswald. She said you attacked her and tried to drown her in the kitchen sink leaving her no way to fend for herself." PC Foster carried on, and he was looking at the two girls inspecting them. Debbie knew he would get his handcuffs out at any moment, leaving her tensing her hands and Jasmine felt it.

"PC Foster she was pushed to do it." Jasmine said to him, trying to defend Debbie the best she could.

"And you are?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the girls intrusion.

"Listen. I was there. Clara was winding her up. More to the point she is getting me bullied, so if anyone should get arrested it is her. I'm her sister, Jasmine Thomas."

"Jasmine, Clara said that you pulled Debbie away is this correct?"

"Yes I did. Clara made her angry." Jasmine snapped in defence.

"Debbie Dingle you are under arrest for the assault of Clara Oswald, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not question something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence, do you understand?" PC Foster said, before handcuffing her.

Debbie sighed and looked at Jasmine, "Love you." She said quietly but Jasmine wouldn't accept it and she stood up and started arguing, "I don't see how this works. Debbie was defending me when Clara was getting me bullied, surely it's her who should be getting arrested."

"Miss Thomas please step aside otherwise we will have to arrest you." D.I Farringham said to her.

"Debbie didn't actually do anything wrong!" Jasmine snapped.

Debbie looked at her sadly and felt the handcuffs chaffing on her wrists, "Jasmine I will be released later just stop."

"DEBBIE NO! I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN! I AM SICK OF HER OVER RULING US AND TELLING US THAT EVERYTHING WE DO IS WRONG!" Jasmine shouted. The detective sighed and saw no other option, although he didn't want to, "Jasmine Thomas I am arresting you for interfering with a police investigation, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence..." He sighed and tried to handcuff her, but she pulled away and tried to walk off, "Miss Thomas, please don't make me have to arrest you for resisting arrest."

"She hasn't done anything, that's all I'm saying. She is innocent." She sighed and carried on walking.

"Jasmine. Just...Don't...Do as the D.I says, you will be released later." Debbie sighed, knowing that Jasmine was hurting and the last thing that she needed was for her to get put in a police cell.

The D.I caught up with Jasmine and forced her into the railing, forcing her hands behind her back. Jasmine felt tears running down her cheeks as he told her the caution, "You are under arrest for interfering in a police investigation and resisting arrest..." Jasmine swallowed hard as she felt the handcuffs click onto her wrists and Debbie stared at the floor as she got taken away.

* * *

**Part 11**

Debbie sighed and sat in her cell later on that day, knowing that Clara deserved all that she did to her, she just couldn't believe her lover got arrested. Debbie had been interviewed and charged for GBH and Jasmine released on a caution.

Quietness.

Endless.

Silence.

Jasmine walked back home deciding not to take a bus. She remained quieter than she had been in a long time. Despair was all she felt. She walked in, closing the door slowly hearing music coming from the room up the hall, _"Til' now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you and now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone?" _Jasmine then sighed and fell back against the door, swallowing hard trying to stop the tears from coming.

Clara came through and looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Jasmine shook her head now holding back tears, " No, just no." She then laughed to herself, "You knew exactly what you were doing." She then looked at her, "What she did this morning to you, she was right. You asked for it."

"She assaulted me, she just needs a breather." Clara said thinking she was making a point.

Jasmine then showed her anger and marched towards her, "No! You got me and her away from each other because you are pathetic! YOU GET ME CYBER BULLIED AND BULLIED IN SCHOOL AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF-" She then stopped, and looked at the floor and shook her head again, "Wait...What if they found out about what you have done to me? Hm?" She said enthusiastically and Clara knew exactly what she was on about. Jasmine then smiled, "I can bring you down and make you lose _everything! _Actually that isn't a bad idea."

"You got yourself arrested. Not me." Clara retorted.

"No...I can see around you...I can make you suffer in other ways." Jasmine smiled even though she still had tears in her eyes. The smile suddenly went and Jasmine looked at her darkly, "This isn't over. Not by a long shot." She snarled, before going upstairs.

Clara swallowed hard and went quiet, and closed her eyes, before huffing and half smiling to herself, "Nah. You may think you are one step ahead of the game but you're not."

Jasmine stopped on the stairs and looked down, keeping hold of the banister, "Sorry, what?"

Clara turned around and smiled walking over the banister, leaning on it before looking up at her, "You think you're all clever but you're not." She then shrugged, "If you want to play dirty then fine, do it but think about who will get hurt in the long run."

Jasmine swallowed hard and felt defeated.

"I think I could hurt you more than this. If you want to hurt me, then _I_ can hurt you just as bad." She snarled before she lowered her voice, "Just be careful what you do, because I have Debbie right where I want her at this moment in time. I don't hate her. I don't like her. I love her as much as you do, but as a mate. Just be very careful about what you want to do."

Jasmine sighed and went to her room and broke down in tears.

* * *

**Part 12**

**The visit**

Jasmine had waited a few days and after a phone call from Debbie she had found out that she had a court date.

That passed.

Jasmine walked into the prison reception and gave them her details and they gave her a little red coin which had two numbers on that seemed to stand out boldly to Jasmine, _**'12' **_Jasmine sighed and used the key she had been given to put her belongings into a locker, before she sat down. The wait was lengthy and it dragged. One by one the numbers of people were getting called in. Jasmine got tired of hearing babies crying and felt like walking out before her number was finally called. She sighed in relief before standing up and walking through the door to the search room.

"Alright love, if you'd just hold your arms out to your sides." A male prison guard told her.

She sighed as he searched her, from her arms to her legs before she was able to walk through the metal detector, and she walked through to the back which was locked and full of other people and as well as that, this part of the prison was outside, "Great." She sighed quietly. Moments later a guard walked through and unlocked the door and let them all out to walk to yet another locked in area, except this time there was a huge green rail enclosing them all in but the outside space was much bigger and breathable. Jasmine walked down the pavement slowly, keeping her arms folded. Once she reached the end she was waiting another five minutes before the gate was finally opened by the guard. Jasmine then walked alone more pavement, across a little road and up to yet another door.

Jasmine was getting sick of this.

The waiting.

Just _dragging_.

She then walked into a hall where she had to stand on a spot where she would have to get sniffed by a dog, and she was more relieved when she almost, _almost_ got to the visiting room. She entered another room and there was a woman standing with a writing board, "Name please love." She asked.

"Um, Debbie Dingle." Jasmine said nervously as this was her first time and the woman could tell. She looked down at her writing board again before saying, "Table 23."

"Thanks." Jasmine said quietly before walking across the hall to try and find the right table. The hall was huge with a small area for small children to play in, which had an orange floor and a painting of animals in a jungle. Jasmine managed to find the right table after walking past the vending machines twice, and she sat down and slowly looked around whilst she waited.

Debbie walked out slowly, wearing a blue vest and a grey tracksuit with blue trainers. She looked across the room before noticing Jasmine. She walked over, walking in between the different tables before she finally reached her.

Jasmine looked up before she stood up quickly and hugged Debbie tightly. Debbie did the same, "Hello." Debbie smiled. She then looked at the tall, old looking guard and she sat down.

"How are you?" Jasmine asked, smiling in delight. She was so happy to see her again.

"I'm keeping up. You?" Debbie replied. She was happy, but not happy to be where she was.

"Even better now I have seen you." Jasmine smiled.

Debbie sighed, "So what have you been doing?"

"Scoring points with Clara." Jasmine sighed, "I threatened her and-"

"She pressed charges, you shouldn't have been scoring points, you should have left it." Debbie sighed.

"I know, but I was defending you." Jasmine said in a higher pitched voice.

"I know. Thank you but what good would it have done when I was already in here?" She smiled trying to be sympathetic towards her.

"How long did you get dare I ask?" Jasmine asked.

"I would have got six weeks because it's my first offence, but because she pressed charges I have 12 weeks instead." She sighed.

"Three months?" Jasmine frowned.

"There about's." Debbie sighed, "You couldn't get me a brew could you? Dying for one."

"I...Don't have money sorry. I wasn't expecting prisons to have vending machines. Next time though I know." She smiled, before she went serious, "Clara wants to play hard. So will I."

Debbie looked up hearing the seriousness in her voice, "Jasmine what will you do?"

"I've got in touch with people." She said, her eyes had a bit more water in than before and Debbie knew she was serious and it scared her.

"What people?" Debbie said slowly scared that whoever she was involved with could be dangerous.

"That doesn't matter. Debbie we will be together again and she won't be able to-"

"Jasmine tell me who you are involved with right now." Debbie snarled only to get her to tell her.

"Let's just say they still stick up for you." She said, before standing up, "Look after yourself yeah? I'll be back on Thursday."

"Jasmine you need to tell me. Who are they?" Debbie pleaded.

Jasmine just stood in silence for a few moments whilst Debbie searched her eyes for the answer. Jasmine then spoke again, "She will get what is coming to her. I promise you." She said seriously before walking off.

Debbie slumped herself back in her seat, not knowing what to think. She was afraid Jasmine was getting herself into something but then she figured out who, "It's only just beginning." She muttered to herself before she was taken back to her cell.

* * *

**PART 13**

**First encounter**

Clara was sat at home marking. She was quiet and couldn't care less where Jasmine was because as far as she was concerned, she was winning this game. She got up and went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on and leaned against the worktop and smiled to herself, planning her next move, "With Debbie in prison...She pushes me anymore, I can make them suffer even more." She said to herself before turning to get a cup out of the cupboard, she was just about to put the sugar in her cup before she heard a knock at the door.

"JASMINE GET THE DOOR!" Clara shouted.

Jasmine looked up from the drawing she was doing and realised exactly who it was and smiled slyly to herself, "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU ARE DOWNSTAIRS AND CLOSER TO IT!"

Clara sighed and put the teaspoon down before going to the door, "Alright, alright I'm coming." She sighed as the knocking carried on. As she opened the door a tall man with jet black hair, wearing black jeans and a black jacket forced his way in. He quickly put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the living room, followed by a blonde woman, who was as well wearing black.

Clara struggled against the man's grip and tried to scream but he kept hold of her tightly as the blonde woman closed the door.

Jasmine got up and put her ear to the floor to hear what was going on.

"Now then. What to do with someone like you eh?" Cain snarled, still holding onto Clara. He then shoved her onto the sofa, "Start talking!" He snarled.

Clara looked up at him for a moment before heading straight for the door, however Charity quickly got there and shut it. She stood there and glared at her, "Start talking. You put my daughter in prison, do you really think you will just get away with this?"

Clara swallowed hard, "You're her mum?" She gasped.

"Yeah and I'm her dad." Spoke the thick northern accent across the room that was Cain. He stood firmly, just glaring at her.

Clara saw an advantage, and she smiled, "What's this? A reunion party? Except the _brat_ isn't here!" She snarled at them.

"You are so going to regret saying that." Charity said half smiling.

"_Oh what did she do? Get on the phone to mummy and daddy? Did she get scared?_ Little cow deserved it. You lot have no idea what she did to me!"

"We know exactly what she did and we know exactly what you did! Just because she was with your sister, no wonder why she reacted." Charity snarled.

"Who are you lot anyway?" Clara snarled.

Cain then held her back tightly, and Clara tried to pull away.

"The clue is in the name!" Cain snarled, trying to keep her hands behind her back.

"Dingle." Charity said to her, "You never mess with us. Yeah we may have abandoned her but we still look after our own!"

Clara suddenly got scared because she knew she couldn't defend herself and saw the only option left, "JASMINE! HELP ME!" She shouted.

Jasmine walked in slowly, "Alright sis? You look like you're in a bit of trouble. You got yourself in this mess and I think you may have pushed too hard."

Clara looked at her confused, "What?"

"This got way past point scoring. Debbie didn't call them. I did." She snarled, before she stood up and she put duct tape around her mouth and around the back of her neck so she couldn't remove it easily. She then gave the roll back to Charity and looked her sister dead in the eye, "You want to play dirty. So can I!" She snarled as Cain tied her hands up, "You just chose the wrong people to mess with...I suppose I'll be seeing you in a bit." Jasmine smiled.

Cain and Charity dragged her out of the back and shoved her into a car before taking her. Wherever they took her, Jasmine didn't care.

* * *

**Part 14**

Jasmine went back to the prison the next day and looked around once again, but then she realised that Debbie requested a cup of tea last time, so she got up and went over to the tea vending machine and put her money in it and waited for it. Whilst she waited she picked up a tray and got Debbie some crisps from the food vending machine, she also got herself a few things before bringing the tray over. She saw Debbie and couldn't help but smile as she walked over.

"Got that brew you wanted." She smiled and noticed Debbie not replying nor smiling like she did last time, "Debs what's up?" She asked setting the tray down on the table and sitting down.

Debbie looked at her slowly, "You shouldn't have got my family involved Jas. I had it all under control."

"Looks like it." Jasmine muttered, "Hey she is gone now. We can have each other now." She smiled.

"You do realise you might not see her again don't you?" Debbie said to her, looking her dead on in the eye.

"Well that is good, she has been treating me badly for ages and this is me getting my own back oh and for you as well." Jas shrugged.

Debbie sighed, but smiled anyway, "Thank you. Does she know that you are involved."

"She played the monster and seems as she was keen to play her role, I played mine. The one who stops the monster."

Debbie smiled, "This is why I love you."

Jasmine smiled, nicking her crisps.

"Thanks for the brew." Debbie smiled.

Jasmine then leaned forward, "How about we get married?"

"Sorry. What?" Debbie gasped swallowing hard, too quickly.

Jasmine smiled, "Debbie Dingle. Will you marry me?"

"Well you picked a wrong place and a wrong time but er...Yes, yes I will marry you when we are old enough."

"I'm sixteen now."

"Exactly. Just give us a bit more time."

* * *

**Part 15**

Jasmine came home from the prison happy with herself, she leaned against the front door smiling to herself before she heard movement which she found odd because her sister was gone. Clara was taken. Surely she wouldn't be back. Not now.

"Oi." Came the thick male voice from the living room. Jasmine frowned and walked in and saw Cain sitting in the couch that was across the room with his legs crossed.

"She dealt with?" Jasmine asked, putting her bag down.

"Good question." Cain said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Well? Is she?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms arrogantly.

"This is your sister you have turned on and she is the only one who can pay for this place. Are you sure you want her gone? _For good?_" He frowned to just to see if she was as serious as she seemed to be this morning.

Jasmine then shrugged, "She deserves to suffer. You have no idea what she had done to me."

"So you keep saying." He said, standing up, "You see...I don't really think that you actually want her dead and to be quite Frank with ya, I don't think I want to be the one to carry out her murder. Why should I do your dirty work?" He said to her, now crouching to her face height.

"She hurt Debbie. I don't want her to hurt her anymore. Debbie does not deserve this!" She gasped, "Surely you can see that."

Cain stood straight again and looked down at her, "Maybe not. Nah she doesn't deserve prison, no."

"So what's going to happen to her? To Clara?" Jasmine asked sternly.

"It's up to you. Do you want her dead or do you just want her to suffer? You can't really have her dead because then you'd be 'omeless." Cain shrugged.

Jasmine nodded slowly, "Alright...The second option. Just make sure that she learns who she is messing with." She sighed and turned around to walk out.

"Eh, you seem to be forgetting sommets. Do you want 'er droppin' off tonight or?"

"Yeah, why not. Oh and Cain." She said walking back in, "This is for Debbie, not me."

Cain nodded slowly before leaving, and Jasmine sighed in relief as he left.

* * *

Cain pulled up into a barn which was in the middle of nowhere, and he closed the doors after parking up. Charity stood by Clara and looked at Cain as he walked over slowly. "Well...Now then...I have the verdict and you'll be 'appy to know this time round you won't end up dead in a gutter." Cain snarled, crouching down to Clara. Clara sighed in relief but she wasn't out of the dark just yet.

Cain walked over to a work table and looked at the tools on it. He carefully scanned the objects with his eyes and stopped on one, "Maybe I could kill ya...Are ya' worth it? Really? 'ow do we know that once this is over, if you do get out alive that you won't go and grass?" He snarled, picking a crowbar up.

Charity removed the tape which was still perfectly attached to her. Clara winced in pain, "You won't do it." She gasped with her voice shaking.

"No?" Cain asked and he walked over with the crowbar firmly in his hand. Clara's heart jumped into her mouth, "Look...I'm sorry alright?"

"Scared now are ya?" Charity laughed.

"Okay look, I didn't like them together because-"

"We know." Cain snarled.

"I would happily tear your throat out." Charity snarled pulling Clara's hair back tightly. Clara winced in pain, and Cain grinned to himself before he hit her in the stomach with the crowbar, easily breaking a few ribs. Clara screamed in pain but Charity kept her grip.

Later on Clara walked in and sat on the sofa in silence. In complete darkness. She held back tears as she lifted her top up to reveal a huge bruise as well as one of her eyes being black and having a bust lip. he heard footsteps and refused to look at her.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked, leaning against the door frame. Clara remained silent for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Part 16**

**Halloween**

The 31st of October had come, even though it had been a week since her attack. A week of not talking to her sister. It had been a long day but the evening had come. They were both sat in the living room watching, _'Halloween'. _It seemed like the obvious choice, however even though they were sat across the room from each other Clara was planning something in her head. Perhaps revenge. Perhaps something else. Clara stared at Jasmine before taking a breath, "Do you know why mum died?"

"If this is your attempt at getting back at me, it won't work." Jasmine replied, continuing to watch the TV.

Clara reached for the remote and turned the TV off, making Jasmine turn her head. Jasmine glared at her, "You cow."

"Do you know why mum died?" Clara asked again.

"No, why did she die?" Jasmine snarled.

"Because of you. Yeah, I was her golden girl because I made her proud way before you did. She was ashamed of you. She never liked lesbians, and once she found out about you and Nina she topped herself."

"Shut up." Jasmine laughed, in a scared tone.

Clara smiled knowing she had got her attention, "I won't hurt you for doing this. Getting me hit with a crowbar four times." Clara gasped and her voice quickly trembling remembering how much it hurt. Jasmine swallowed hard, looking at how much she was actually hurting.

"You aren't even my sister! Why would you do this?" Clara gasped, now holding back tears.

"You were hurting Debbie." Jasmine gasped.

"That gives you the right does it? I used to believe in you. Yeah I had a grudge against you and Debbie but I would _never _hurt you like this. Get out." She gasped, gripping her ribs, struggling to breathe, "I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed over the pain.

Jasmine did as she was told and walked out and went upstairs and broke down in tears, and looked at the picture of her mum on her dresser. She sat quietly and stared at the floor. Eventually she went to sleep, clutching her pillow.

* * *

Danny arrived home from work and got Clara comfy on the sofa and put warm rags over the huge bruise that ran up her stomach and he noticed her wincing in pain, "Sorry." He smiled, "I should have protected you from this."

"Oh well Jasmine knows." She gasped as he placed another rag down.

"You may have had a grudge, but at the end of the day she assaulted you. She deserves to be in prison."

"Yeah and my own sister get's me kidnapped and attacked. She could have chosen to have me killed but she chose not to." She then went quiet, "How's Ruby doing at the minute? Being her usual self?"

Danny laughed, "Yeah finding X is a real task for her and then she has a go at me for asking all the questions." He smiled.

"I miss work, but I have to be off for a few more weeks, possibly months." She sighed. Danny looked up at her and kissed her, "We will be fine."

"Yeah we will. I'm scared of being attacked again." She said quietly and jumped as she heard footsteps on the stairs before looking round and with her chest being bare she quickly grew furious with Jasmine, "What do you want?!" She snarled. Danny looked up at Jasmine, "I really don't believe what you have done. I will still help Debbie because she had no part to play in this. You though? I don't even want you in my sight, however because you are in my math class I will have to deal with that."

Jasmine held back tears, "You hurt Debbie and you got her locked up!" Tears now ran down her cheeks quickly.

"AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY FOR THIS?! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS EARLIER!" Clara shouted before lowering her voice, "Yeah...I will continue to help Debbie and not let anyone else know about her problems, but as for us two. You are not my sister anymore."

"Clara please!" Jasmine gasped.

"You are just a student and I am your teacher from now on." Clara gasped holding back tears through anger, sadness and the physical pain she was in, "You come home from school, you get changed and do your homework and I give you food but you never call me your sister again. I'm Miss Oswald to you from now on."

"But Clara-" She gasped.

"MISS OSWALD TO YOU!" She shouted, "Now go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Cla-"

"Go!" Clara snarled.

Jasmine held back tears and ran back upstairs and went to sleep.

* * *

**PART 17**

Jasmine came downstairs the next morning, however she was being slow. She was scared of what Clara would say to her because last night hurt enough. As she walked down she heard bowls being moved in the kitchen and then the faint sound of cereal being poured into them. She then smelt toast beneath the grill as she got to the bottom step.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from the living room door. Jasmine looked up slowly, the tear stains could still clearly be seen on her face with a shadow that was cast by the darkness of the hall. Jasmine clung onto the banister and swallowed hard, "Morning." She said quietly, her head slowly looked up to face her older sister who was holding a cup of tea in her right hand on the far end of her left elbow. Clara took a deep breath and sighed "I was out of-"

"No you weren't." Jasmine interrupted, "I deserved every single bit of that. The Dingle's...You hurt me and I just saw them as an alternative."

"What about Debbie?" Clara asked softly.

"I still love her. Can you accept that for me?" Jasmine asked, still keeping her voice low.

Clara stay quiet and after a few seconds she looked away from Jasmine as if she was having to think about her answer.

"Can you accept that?" Jasmine asked, more sternly and much more authoritatively.

Clara bit her lip and looked at her finally, "Looks like I have no choice. Jasmine I don't know who is more scared of who. I mean-" She gasped, "I step a foot wrong you always have the Dingles on your side but when you step a foot wrong, I can only tell you off. You are sixteen and I am for now your carer. Jasmine we need to forgive and forget what you and I did to each other, otherwise we will never move on or get on with each other." She sighed and then held her hand out, "Forgive and forget?"

Jasmine looked down at her hand and considered her option slowly, "I hurt you...Got your ribs broken, gave you a black eye I-"

"That wasn't you." Clara said softly, looking up at her, "That was Cain and Charity."

"But I still made it happen. You knew, I made you know. I-"

"You wanted revenge for me getting you bullied constantly and I know it still goes on. Debbie was your defence and now she is locked away, you are scared of what will happen without her defence. You don't want her behind bars and I have seen what I have done wrong. Jasmine if it wasn't for what happened, we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

Jasmine sighed and came down the last two steps before she walked over to Clara. They both stared at each other for a minute and then Jasmine hugged Clara lightly. Clara winced in pain from her ribs and smiled, "Careful." She smiled.

* * *

**2 Months later...**

Danny was out, leaving both sisters alone. Jasmine had gone upstairs at this point and Clara was just sat watching the TV.

Jasmine sat doing her hair before she looked at the calendar and that's when she smiled, "A month until I have you back." She said to herself putting her phone back down. She then looked at the news on her MSN homepage and the headline read in capital letters, **_'PETERBOROUGH PRISON INFERNO!'_**Jasmine swallowed hard and held back tears when suddenly Clara's voice could be heard from downstairs in the living room, "JASMINE YOU'LL NEED TO SEE THIS!" She shouted.

Jasmine came down the stairs like a shot and stared at the TV screen, "I know...I know...But she...She's alive...I know she is." She gasped breathless, looking in between Clara and the live newsfeed on the television screen.

"Peterborough is too far away, listen we will know, we will get updated." Clara said calmly walking over to her. Jasmine hugged her tightly and luckily for her the ribs had healed. Clara sighed and kept hold of her. Later on Jasmine was sat in her bedroom and sat in desperation on the side of the bed anxiously waiting for any news. In her desperation she remembered the drugs she bought a while back which she remembered she would show Clara just to wind her up. Jasmine stood up and got the contents out of a jar she kept hidden from her sister. Her conscious was telling her not to but right now she was so desperate that she ignored it. Jasmine ended up smoking what she had kept, choking on the first few drags and after she finished it she went downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"You alright?" Clara asked her.

"Yeah, just chilling." Jasmine replied with her voice sounding slurred.

"I haven't heard about Debbie just yet- Have you been smoking?" She asked noticing the smell.

"Just a small thing to...Take the pressure off." Jasmine replied slowly.

"You shouldn't do that." Clara sighed as Jasmine moved closer to her.

"I...Like you." Jasmine said to her, Clara could see her eyes were bloodshot.

"You should go to bed." Clara told her calmly.

"I want..you." Jasmine smiled to herself, and Clara could see it in her.

"No you really don't. I'm your sister and I think whatever you have been smoking isn't legal."

"Who cares?"

"I do Jasmine. You are my sister. It's your health." She replied as Jasmine got closer, "What are you doing?"

"You want me too." Jasmine said slowly, and for some reason whatever was going on in her head was displaying on the outside of her. She put her right hand on Clara's cheek and managed to get to Clara's lips before Clara pulled away, "No Jasmine. No." She said sternly, "Bed time. Go." However Jasmine ignored her and this invisible strength came from nowhere and she pinned Clara down. Clara was fearing the worst as Jasmine got more aggressive, even putting her hand over Clara's mouth tightly.

Clara's breathing sped up.

Panic was setting in.

What would Jasmine do? Would she go that far?

"Now just keep quiet and no one will find out eh?" Jasmine said to her sister as she lay frightened, trying to fight her off, "Oh you stupid little bitch. After all you've done to me. I got someone else to do my work but this time...It's my turn." Jasmine gasped, and slowly removed her hand from her terrified sisters mouth.

"Jas... You...You can't do this." Clara stuttered. Tears filled her eyes as Jasmine moved her sisters hair from her cheeks.

"I think I can." Jasmine said quietly, "And before you tell me, yes I know what it is. You deserve it!"

Clara couldn't tell if this was the drugs talking or if it actually was Jasmine but she was still terrified. As Jasmine went to kiss her Clara screamed and someone walked in and hit Jasmine over the head with the vase from the hallway.

"Thanks Deb's." Clara gasped, sitting up.

"Which one are you?" Debbie asked her.

"Clara." She gasped.

Debbie then looked down at Jasmine, who was unconscious and frowned, "She was going to rape you."

"I know, you arrived in time, thanks."

Debbie swallowed hard and now thought the worst of Jasmine. What she would do next was still circulating in her mind.

* * *

**Part 18**

Darkness.

That was all she saw.

Darkness.

She sat up and looked around. She then slowly put her hand to her head, wincing in pain, "Where am I?" She asked herself quietly in merely a mumble. She felt the cold, wet leaves beneath her. She then looked up and the only thing she saw was darkness. A branch suddenly snapped and she looked around rapidly, "HELLO?!" She called out, now holding back tears wondering what would succumb to her potential demise. The next thing she knew, she was back at home, or so she thought.

Debbie stood in the doorway, just staring at her. She stayed quiet until Jasmine turned over, "Bad dream?" She asked, with no emotion in her voice, "That's what smoking drugs does to you. Your head. Must be killing." She said sarcastically.

"Debbie. What...Why are you being sarcastic?" Jasmine asked, rubbing her head.

"Me? Sarcastic. You must be having a laugh." Debbie replied, "Do you remember what happened?" She asked no longer in a sarcastic tone. Jasmine remembered exactly what happened and swallowed hard as Debbie walked over to her, sitting on the side of the bed. Debbie looked at her and shrugged, "Well?"

Jasmine frowned as if Debbie was getting at something, "I was having a quick smoke and then I er..I watched telly with Clara." Jasmine struggled to find the right answer, "I must've fell asleep or or something."

Debbie bit her lip and nodded, "So just a small fag and then you fell asleep?" She then looked down at what she was still wearing, "Do you know why I'm here, why you are here. Why I am still wearing these stupid clothes."

Jasmine stayed quiet and she looked away from her with guilt.

"You know exactly what happened, don't you?" Debbie asked coldly, turning her body slightly to face her.

"You knocked me out." Jasmine gasped, looking at her again.

"Yeah." Debbie replied in almost a whisper, "I thought it was you lying there! That's why I hit you! You knew what you were doing!" Debbie then stood up and looked down at her in a rage which Jasmine could see in her eyes, " I ESCAPED FOR YOU AND JUST FOR ONE MOMENT...JUST ONE! I thought you were the girl of my dreams."

Jasmine got up and walked over to her and tried to take her hands, "I wasn't thinking properly. I love you more than anything."

Debbie held back tears and turned to her, "THEN WHY TRY TO RAPE YOUR SISTER!?"

Jasmine went quiet, almost stunned and stood completely still to try and think of a suitable reason to give. Truth was. There wasn't one. Rape is rape and Jasmine knew it. She never thought that she was so dangerous. When she was lost in thought she didn't notice Debbie gone.

Until.

"Give me your hands." Came a voice from behind her. Jasmine jumped and turned around and eyed her girlfriend carefully.

"Debbie I don't want this to come between us." Jasmine said calmly, holding back tears.

Debbie swallowed hard, but kept her strong posture and let no emotion show, "Give me your hands." She said coldly. Jasmine refused and backed into the wall and kept her hands against the wall, "You don't want to hurt me Debs, I know you."

"I thought I knew you. I really really love you, but that was too far."

"I can give you it if you want." Jasmine blurted out in confusion, Debbie's eyes then scanned her and she caught on and shrugged, "Maybe another time but right now, I'm on the run." Debbie's thoughts then changed, "Right Jasmine listen, I'm sorry about all of this. I just need you to be the same."

"Completely." Jasmine said relieved, "And I promise you, I will never ever do something like that again. I want us to get married, have kids and everything we wanted."

Debbie smiled and walked over to her, before kissing her passionately. She put her arms over Jasmine's shoulders and put her forehead against hers, "I need a favour doing."

"Anything." Jasmine said softly, kissing her neck.

"We need to swap clothes otherwise I just stand out."

"Well then, you get changed and I will do the same." Jasmine smiled.

* * *

**Back at home.**

Debbie walked upstairs and sat in Jasmine's room whilst she went downstairs to talk to Clara.

Danny sat in the living room and looked at her before Clara had noticed, "You have a nerve." Danny snarled. Clara turned around, but only clung to Danny's shirt tighter. Clara had told him everything and they had discussed what to do with her and made a final decision. Danny picked up a suitcase from downside of the sofa and then another bag, "We discussed what to do with you. Instead of grassing you up to the police, you get out. You get out and don't come back." He then stood up and walked over to her, passing the suitcase to her, "Other things are easier to forgive, but this is not one of those."

Jasmine looked up at him, holding back tears and then she looked at Clara who refused to look at her. She took her suitcase slowly and couldn't find anything to say.

"You have somewhere to stay. Make sure you still come to school. Debbie knows where you now live." Clara said to her coldly.

"Clara, I didn't mean-"

"DEBBIE TEXT ME! SHE RECORDED YOU TWO TALKING! I ASKED HER TO KILL YOU! SEEMS SHE COULDN'T FIND THE STRENGTH TO! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO STAY AND TEN GRAND TO LAST YOU! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SISTER! Yeah I am disowning you. From now on and I mean it. I am your teacher and nothing more. You got that?" Clara shouted in a fury.

Jasmine nodded slowly as tears streamed down her face, "Yeah."

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now please go." Clara said to her. Clara was scared of her, but because Danny was there she felt it was okay to let her anger out.

* * *

**Part 19**

2 weeks later Debbie sat with Jasmine watching the TV and for a while Debbie had been staring at Jasmine, looking away every few minutes when she thought Jasmine turned to look at her. Debbie sighed finding Watchdog boring even though Jasmine found it interesting. School had been tough the last couple of weeks for them and so was home life, they were constantly bickering and arguing. Jasmine was forever more reminded of what she did to Clara and after every argument there was never a dry eye. Jasmine had had enough of being pulled down constantly.

"Matt Alwright is alright isn't he? Sorting out those rouge traders." Jasmine said to Debbie eventually. Debbie shrugged. Jasmine sighed and turned her attention back to the TV.

"I've got homework to do." Debbie sighed.

"Let me help you." Jasmine said to her, "Debbie." She sighed and stood up taking her hands, "Whatever I did, what I did was wrong and I know it was...I just want normality." She said looking at the floor again, letting go of her hands.

Debbie sighed and looked at her sympathetically, "I love you. But what you did was wrong and I won't forgive that, that easily. Anyway I saw you chatting to Clara earlier...What did she say?"

Jasmine shrugged and crossed her arms as her plaits just hung over her shoulders, "Danny and her are getting married and I'm wanted nowhere near. Debbie please just understand me, I was- I thought you were going to die."

Debbie sighed and put her right hand on Jasmine's left cheek, "I'm here, I'm here and...I'm going to be here for you...forever, look after everything we-" She said softly but stopped as there was a knock on the door. She pulled away quickly and went into the bedroom.

Jasmine sorted her jumper out quickly and as well as that, she sorted her posture out before clearing her throat and going to the door. When she got there, she pulled the chain from the door and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw her standing there. Clara. Jasmine's mouth dropped slightly in awe, "Clara- Miss, sorry. What can I do for you?"

Clara sighed and walked in, "Debbie around? I said I'd give her extra English help after school."

"Right yeah. Erm..." She sighed as she saw Debbie in the corner of her eye, "So can I get you anything?"

"Still got manners I see." Clara replied sitting down at a table getting worksheets out for Debbie as well as coloured pens.

"Can you help me with English?" Jasmine asked ignoring her comment. Clara didn't look at her but replied whilst sorting the worksheets out, "What do you need help with?"

"Erm...Shakespeare?"

"You aren't studying Shakespeare, you are studying Blood Brothers. Look Jasmine." She sighed as Debbie sat beside her, "I know what you're trying to do, what you did was vile and disgusting. Just wrong. I wouldn't even be here right now if Debbie didn't hit you with that vase."

Jasmine looked at her pondering on the comment as Clara looked away.

Clara turned her attention to Debbie passing her a sheet of paper with basic letters to draw around, and a writing book to copy those letters into, "Right today we will start with the basic formation of letters. You look at them and your brain just goes mad when it see's them, but when you hear them it obviously sounds..." She stopped as Jasmine butted in wanting to know what she meant before.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't be here if Debbie wouldn't have hit you?" She asked. Debbie picked up a purple pen and just waited for Clara to carry on.

"...It obviously sounds easier to write down. Then when you go to write it down you struggle to see what that letter looks like so if I just give you three words to write down-" Clara carried on before she was interrupted by a now very desperate Jasmine.

"What did you mean?" Jasmine insisted.

Clara went quiet, swallowing hard feeling tears welling in her eyes. She stopped talking all together. Debbie saw how emotional she had got and glared at Jasmine, "I thought you said you had homework."

Jasmine glared in return, "That was you."

"You want to know what I meant?" Clara asked quietly before she looked up at Jasmine with tears in her eyes, "If you would have actually raped me, I would never _ever _want to see you face again because that is how it would feel. It would burn! It would hurt so much. I would want you dead. You have done some really bad things in your time Jasmine...Getting Debbie's family to do your dirty work and I did say sorry for hurting you the way I did but that night you took it too far!" She gasped and got up and pushed past her before walking out.

Debbie sighed and put her pen down and crossed her arms, "Well done. Now that I think about it. She is a genuinely nice woman." She said before looking at Jasmine, "Yeah she had a grudge but I attacked her, I got what I deserved but maybe I am too much of a bad influence on you. She is really, really nice. She tries to do right by everyone! She tries her damned hardest! Look at what we've done to her. She misses her mum."

"So do I Debbie. Why are you taking her side all of a sudden?" Jasmine gasped, looking down at her, still crossing her arms.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just showing you what we have done to her. Jasmine, I love her. As a teacher. A friend, I mean now...That grudge was to only keep you safe, if she read my families history I don't blame her for being concerned. I think it's right...Forgive and forget. Then we let the subject drop. Agreed?"

Jasmine nodded slowly and walked off to her bedroom and when she got there she sat on the end of the bed in silence.

Clara smiled to herself, happy that Debbie had taken both viewpoints of both her and Jasmine and also that she had seen what she had done wrong and...That Debbie was ready to forgive and forget.

Clara walked in slowly and held her hand out to Debbie slowly, "I heard what you said and...I'm glad...I'm happy that you've seen your wrongs and mine, now this was never about taking sides and I know you're not."

"I've just seen what me and her have done to you when really you were protecting her." Debbie said to her honestly.

"I know and thank you so...What do you say? Forgive and forget?"

Debbie stood up and hugged her, "You are amazing and I am so sorry for what I have done to you in the past."

Clara smiled and held back tears keeping hold of her, "You deserve every bit of my help, and also...I'm sorry for sending you to a place you did not deserve to be in."

"I attacked you, I deserve that. Anyway...English?" She smiled pulling away.

"Yep, English." Clara nodded, smiling before she sat down and gave her the worksheets again.

* * *

Part 20

Debbie walked into the kitchen whilst reading a magazine whilst Jasmine was cooking tea. Jasmine turned around, "This is my tea, I don't know where yours is." She said, clearly not joking.

Debbie frowned at her, "What is your problem?"

Jasmine carried on hitting the meat which was on the red board, ignoring Debbie's question.

"JASMINE!" She shouted over the noise, and Jasmine stopped for a moment before hitting it again, but it was twice as loud. Debbie sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Annoying little cow." She muttered as Jasmine stopped.

Jasmine stood in silence for a moment and had stopped hitting the meat and tried to dismiss what she heard. Debbie looked at her and snapped, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP BEING A GRUMPY COW AND GROW UP!?" She shouted. Jasmine remained where she was and replied, "Twenty grand for this place and we don't even need it." She laughed before turning around to face Debbie and saw she was fuming.

"We need the money for this place Jas, of course we do...what are you thinking?" Debbie gasped.

"If I told you what I was thinking, you'd stop me." Jasmine sneered.

"What is wrong with you?" Debbie gasped.

"You and Clara playing happy families. Have you forgotten what she did to you?" She snarled flailing her right arm in the air and it pointed out of the kitchen window as if to suggest that Clara was there when in fact she wasn't.

"Yeah and I moved on!" Debbie replied, putting her finger into her chest, "Jasmine she deserves better, and you..."

"She told you to kill me. What sort of a sister does that?" She asked, putting the mallet down on the worktop before she crossed her arms.

Debbie crossed her arms with more attitude, "What sort of a sister tries to rape her sister?"

Jasmine went quiet suddenly looking away.

"It works both ways Jasmine, but she is willing to forgive everything apart from that one thing and of course she won't forgive that with the click of her fingers and you need to accept that at least." Debbie snapped, "What do you want twenty grand for?"

Jasmine turned around and shrugged, carefully running her fingers on the worktop as if she was thinking about something, "We could go somewhere, just me and you."

"We're fine here Jasmine." Debbie sighed.

"You are a convict on the run...I should hand you in."

"And you wouldn't."

"Maybe not." Jasmine replied darkly.

"We need to start getting on Jasmine because this isn't working." Debbie sighed, "I love you, so so much." She said standing up and she went to take her hand and Jasmine quickly turned around and hit her full on with the mallet. Debbie fell the floor unconscious and her forehead started to bleed.

* * *

After dragging Debbie across the floor, Jasmine was in the kitchen cleaning up the blood when Clara came in and the first thing Clara saw was the blood and her jaw dropped, "Where is she Jasmine?" She gasped. Jasmine looked up at her holding back tears, "I didn't mean to- we were just arguing. She isn't dead...She is at the hospital...She asked me to marry her...She still loves me." She smiled.

Clara stepped back feeling increasingly scared and didn't know what to do, "You were just...arguing weren't you?"

"I want to be forgiven...Not for the rape, but everything else sis, please." She gasped, holding back tears before Danny walked in.

"She wants to be forgiven...Danny...I gave Debbie a chance...She deserves one." She sighed.

Danny sighed, "Fine, but she stays here."

Clara sighed and knelt down before she hugged her younger sister tightly, and it strangely felt good and not fearful. Jasmine held back tears and kept her arms around her.

* * *

Part 21

"Hey, hey ssh." Jasmine said calmly to Debbie as she started to wake up. Jasmine had changed completely and despite Debbie being a convict still needing to be in prison Jasmine had turned against her but showed a weird way of caring about her. She had decided just in the case of Debbie leaving her or telling the police that she should essentially keep her as a hostage.  
As Debbie started to open her eyes, Jasmine was stroking her forehead, "Hey it's okay, you just had a hit to the head."  
Debbie tried to move her hands, but when she did, she couldn't. She looked at them and noticed they were cable tied together with at least five cable ties. That's when something clicked, she knew Jasmine had finally lost it, but she couldn't do anything. Debbie felt Jasmine's eyes on her, she wasn't completely scared, she just saw that her Jasmine needed help.

"Clara thinks you're in hospital, and really you should be with that gash, but then...What if the police found you? You would be going straight back to prison." Jasmine said to her, stroking her hair.

Debbie then ripped the tape off that was on her mouth, "Jasmine you need help. Seriously, listen to me." She gasped.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Jasmine snapped.

" Jasmine look at what you are doing, to me. You don't want my family finding out about this, look at what happened to Clara." Debbie gasped, looking up at her.

"Which is why they won't. You have to do what I say otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" Debbie gasped.

"Otherwise you won't be leaving this room alive and that isn't a threat Debbie...That is a promise."

"Look at you Jasmine, you look like you have aged...I know when you've been crying and you have...Just let me help you."

"Shut up Debbie or I swear to God I will snap your neck!" Jasmine gasped, feeling herself welling up.

"You wouldn't kill me, you need me...To help you." She gasped, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Jasmine looked down at her with a cynical smile and made herself comfortable looking down at Debbie feeling her shaking. She then shrugged and put her hands on Debbie's cold wrists, "I don't think you will make it out of here-this room alive...It won't be possible."

Debbie held back tears and tried to sit up only to find Jasmine's hand pressing down so hard on her chest that she struggled to breathe. Jasmine slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off of Debbie. Not looking away, not for one moment. When she finally released her grip Debbie struggled to breathe for a few moments and she looked at her, "You...Need...Help."

"No, you need teaching...I'm in charge. You want to play silly beggars, so can I." Jasmine replied, before walking out, locking the door.

Later on Debbie managed to find her way out of the bedroom, however when she got to the front door, she found several locks. She sighed and went to the kitchen to find Jasmine on her laptop, "Let me go Jasmine." She gasped.

Jasmine looked down at her coursework and ignored her.

"Jasmine please...Let me go." She gasped holding back tears.

"You stabbed me in the back." Jasmine replied, "I can't let you go."

"We can live together...Like before but at the minute...I want to know what is going on inside your head." She gasped, moving closer to her. She then heard a knock at the door and ran to it, however Jasmine picked up a needle which had some liquid in she ordered over the internet and she put her hand over Debbie's mouth and dragged her back despite how strong Debbie was, "Stay quiet yeah?" She gasped, fighting Debbie who was struggling against her. Jasmine got the needle and quickly injected Debbie in the neck, making her fall unconscious.

Jasmine sighed and left her on the floor for a few moments.

The feeling that ran through her veins was like a drug and to her it felt good. No it felt...Fantastic!

Jasmine waited until the person who was behind the door had gone before she made her next move. Tying Debbie's wrists behind her back before she put her in the boot of a car. After she'd done it she seemed in her own head to find better idea's.

* * *

"Compulsive. Obsessive liar." Clara growled at Danny, "You couldn't keep you hands off of her no wonder why I ran a mile."

"Clara we were roleplaying for the kids." Danny laughed.

"I'm glad you find it funny, what are you teaching those kids?" Clara snapped.

"Expressive arts." Danny replied, still with a grin on his face, "Clara calm down. We are getting married so-"

"Yeah I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Clara sighed, "Sorry I have been stressed with Jasmine and everything...actually there's a thing." She gasped getting her phone out, "I haven't heard from Debbie all day. She hasn't been in school and neither has Jasmine."

"You're worrying too much." Danny smiled.

"I need to. You know what Jasmine is like, you have seen it first hand." She gasped and text Debbie, _'Where are you? x Clara' _

However it took time for a reply.

10 minutes later she got a reply.

_'Warehouse 13.'_

Clara frowned at the text before she replied_, 'What do you mean?'_

_'WAREHOUSE 13! DUMB STUPID COW!' _Came the reply. Clara looked at it and knew it wasn't Debbie. She looked at Danny, "We need to go. Now. I think Debbie is in danger."

Danny looked up and knew he couldn't take any chances and soon they were on their way.

* * *

Part 22

Playing God

**Warehouse 13**

"DEBBIE!" Came two voices bellowing out, only echoing back.

"This place is dark, how are we supposed to find anything?" Danny gasped, standing next to Clara.

"Just keep shouting and hopefully we will get a reply." Clara said in almost a whisper.

Suddenly a single light turned on in the middle of the room and there Debbie was, tied to a chair, bleeding heavily from her stomach, and in a circle around her appeared to be a clear liquid.

"Petrol." Danny gasped, looking down. Clara was more concerned about Debbie, "We need to get her out of here." She gasped, "I don't care what it bloody takes, no one is going to d-"

"Do I have your attention?" Came a sinister voice from the darkness and the figure walked into the light and there she was. She looked depressed, angry and it seemed every other emotion had been drained from her. Jasmine. A bright girl from Coal Hill had now become a psychopath. Danny and Clara stood in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

Jasmine walked over to a table and Clara had a feeling of de ja vu and it made her shiver.

"I couldn't pick a better crowbar myself. I have broken around five ribs...She shouldn't be alive but she is." Jasmine said to them holding the exact same crowbar that was used to beat Clara not so long back.

"Jasmine you need to stop this." Clara gasped, her voice trembling with fear. Fear for her. Fear for Debbie.

"Well Mr Pink you were right. That is petrol. That chair is doused in the stuff. She can burn in hell for all I care." Jasmine said looking back at Debbie.

"Jasmine you don't mean that. Something is wrong in your head. You and Debbie love each other to bits despite what happens." Danny gasped, "You seriously cannot go through with this."

"SHE BETRAYED ME!" She shouted.

"She loves you!" Clara gasped, "And so do I! We have had differences but I want to forgive and forget everything!"

"Everything?" Jasmine said raising her eyebrows, "Including my attempt to rape you?"

Clara went quiet at this point and bit her lip as a tear streamed down her cheek. Jasmine cocked her head to the side, "Everything apart from that."

"Rape isn't an easy thing to do. You can't just brush it beneath the carpet and forget it ever happened." Clara gasped.

Jasmine shrugged and got a box of matches out, "Well I forgot."

"Probably because Debbie hit you with a vase." Danny snapped, "Problem is it knocked all of the sense out of you."

Jasmine smiled wickedly and walked over with the matches, "She will die and I don't care what the stupid rules of the law are! I will let her burn. Like out love! Sons teeth. Sons eyes. Sons everything." She laughed. Just as she was about to light a match she ended up collapsing with a huge amount of vaults running through her, leading her to being arrested.

* * *

Part 23

Healing path.

**Ringing.**

**White walls.**

**Was it heaven?**

* * *

7 months had passed Debbie was back in prison and had been for the past seven months.

Clara had gotten married to Danny.

Jasmine.

What about Jasmine?

Haunted by the memories of her dark past. Nightmare after nightmare. All the screaming. All the crying.

It stopped.

Jasmine sat on the side of her bed and heard her door being unlocked. She didn't even waste time to look up, it would only be the same routine anyway. Get escorted by two men down to the breakfast hall, be monitored 24/7. Jasmine didn't see the point. She missed her family. She missed...

Pain burned in her chest as she looked through the window. Never ending rain. She felt the lump forming in her throat and the tears in her eyes. She stood up, walking over to the window and she placed her hands on the radiator feeling the heat rise, however it wasn't much.

"I just want to go home." Jasmine gasped finally.

He stood there, before closing the door. He locked it, although he didn't want to. He had been there for Jasmine all he could, he talked to her. When he could. He saw the change in Jasmine and he saw that she just wanted to go.

"I'm not here to let you go. I'm sorry." The thick Yorkshire voice spoke.

Jasmine turned around and rubbed her arms, brushing the medical bracelet that was on her arm. Her eyes didn't know where to look. She didn't care that it was David she only wanted, "Debbie...Haven't stopped thinking about her...What I did to her...She hasn't been to see me because of what I did."

"Jasmine we have talked about this. She went back to prison. You are lucky that you are here. You wouldn't be as straight thinking as you are now." David replied.

"This place is like a prison. I'm still under provision for 24 hours a day. When can I go?" Jasmine asked lightly.

"Jasmine I was joking, you can go home today!" David smiled, and Jasmine barely even cracked a smile, "No."

"I'm sorry?" David gasped.

"No one wants me."

"You are only allowed to go because there is one woman who would never leave your side no matter what happens."

Jasmine went deadly quiet for one moment before the thought occurred to her, "Debbie." She gasped.

"Get dressed, I'm sorry but you have to do it whilst I am here. I brought your clothes." David said to her passing her a set of clothes.

Jasmine smiled and took them, and it didn't take five minutes for her to get ready. When she got to reception she was going to run to Debbie, but she noticed the look Debbie was giving her.

Quietness filled the whole way home, but when Debbie walked in she stayed away from her, "You were going to burn me alive."

"I know." Jasmine said quietly, "And I regretted it...I was having a very rough patch."

"We're over. Truly. Properly." Debbie replied.

Jasmine went quiet and knew, she just knew.

Judgement day had arrived.

* * *

Part 24

Four more weeks had passed. Debbie's arrogance was unchanged. Every lunch time and tea time was the same scraping of fork and knife on the plate whilst cutting food and the piercing silence. Jasmine always felt awkward and the nights were filled of the same dreams, the same night terrors.

Exam time had come around for Debbie. She sat at the back of Clara's class after the bell went, she was so nervous that she didn't want to go to her next class, she just sat. Staring at the floor wondering when this would all be over.

Clara looked up from her desk, "Oh Debbie." She gasped in surprise, "You're still here." She smiled slightly, however she noticed how Debbie stared at the floor. Coldly. Clara sighed and got up and walked over to her, pulling a chair out as she did and she sat on the other side of her desk, "Come on Debbie...Talk to me. Exam time...It's gotten to you hasn't it?" She said softly.

Debbie shrugged, "I'm-I don't think I'm ready."

Clara sighed and tried to get eye contact with her, "Well you've revised haven't you?"

"Not properly-"

"You've been revising with me, and from what I have seen...You will be able to pass these with flying colours...Debbie you are capable of more than you think. Nerves will get the better of you but-"

"There are words I can't read, I don't understand numbers-" She gasped feeling a lump forming in her throat and Clara could see how badly this was affecting her.

"There will be someone to read the questions out for you. You will be having your exam in the SEN department." Clara replied.

"But I want you to read the questions, no one else." Debbie gasped now finally making eye contact with her and there it was. The soft spot, showing itself fully. Clara sat up and sighed, "Right...I will see what I can do...But when you have your exams I might have lessons."

"I'm scared miss. I'm scared of getting it wrong...It's just really hard." Debbie gasped, struggling to breathe.

Clara sighed and stood up as Debbie did and she hugged her, "It's getting the better of you, trust me I know what it's like...You will be fine." She sighed and kissed her forehead, "I will help you, whatever it takes." She sighed rubbing her back. Debbie pulled away recalling all she had done in the past, " I don't deserve a friend like you."

" Well I'm awfully sorry but I'm exactly the friend you need." Clara sighed, "Mr Pink and I have your back all the way." At this point Debbie sat back down, " my first English exam is today...I really really am scared."

" Yeah well, don't be." She smiled slightly, "Go on I will see you in a bit."

Debbie sighed and went to her next lesson.

" Oh please sir I understand Debbie more than anyone." Clara pleaded with the head.

"Miss Thornton is doing it Clara and that is the end of it."

"Yes but Debbie, she won't do the exam if I don't read it."

"Your students think you have Debbie as your number one student, also are you forgetting what she did to you and why she went to prison.."

"Sir, she deserves a second chance just like anyone in this school."

"between you and I miss Oswald, Debbie Dingle is another mindless scally that this school does not need."

This comment offended Clara, " No that is where you are wrong! Me and Debbie had our differences but she is doing her downright hardest to get the grade that she deserves! I don't care what has happened in the past because all I see is a terrified young woman wanting to do her very best in her exams, is that too much to ask!?"

" You are on thin ice Miss Oswald." He said sternly.

" I don't care! Let me help Debbie until her exams are over and then you can sack me!"

"Miss Oswald as of the July 18th this year you will be relieved of work and you will no longer be able to work here. Understood?" He replied in a deep tone.

Clara's heart dropped and she stayed silent for a moment before nodding, " Yes sir."

" I want your resignation letter on my desk by form time tomorrow morning. You have exam time and then you leave." He said before walking off.

Clara stood in silence for a few moments before walking back to her classroom. She sat down slowly and held back tears staring at all the desks in front of her.

* * *

Part 25

**Exams.**

A word that seemed to stand out in bold to Debbie as she looked on the whiteboard and she sighed as she looked down at the workbook in front of her. She had hardly any confidence at all. She had so much stress. Exams and everything else, it was really getting to her, in fact she couldn't wait until it was all over.

"Alright?" Jasmine asked, coming to sit next to her.

Debbie looked up. Her face was pale and her eyes looked like a Panda's. She bit her lip, sighing, "Exams are coming and- Why are you here?" She asked, knowing that by now she should be in a college or something.

"Just passing through. Listen today I have a few free lesson. Oh sorry." She said forgetting to tell her, "I'm in sixth form now." She smiled slightly knowing that maybe her presence wasn't wanted, "Although I could ask you the same about being here. You should have left a long time ago, last year in fact."

"Well you know, being beaten to a pulp with a bloody crowbar was not my wishlist for Christmas and also being locked back up." She snapped, "Yeah I haven't forgotten Jas."

Jasmine sighed and looked down at Debbie's book which seemed to be encrypted by messy little scribbles and the odd wavy lines. She then observed the way Debbie was looking at her and swallowed hard.

"Anyway sixth form is boring." Jasmine carried on eventually.

Debbie sighed, "Help me Jasmine. I am cracking up and this is all doing my heading. Panic attacks here and there. Help me...Please." She then saw the look on Jasmine's face. Jasmine just simply nodded, "You only needed to say the word."

* * *

Clara came to see Debbie after her exams, in fact it was on the day of which Debbie had got her results back. Walking down the corridor Clara was thinking so hard on how to tell the one girl she gave all the hope in the world to...How would she tell her?

A smile of pure delight came to Debbie's face as she saw Clara walking in. She quickly walked over to her and hugged her, "Thank you so much!" She said happily.

Clara smiled in return, "What did you get? Dare I ask?"

Debbie pulled away and gave her the envelope, her hands were still shaking with shock which was only to be expected. Clara read the results carefully and couldn't help but smile. The results weren't the best in the world but Debbie managed to get an E in Maths and an F in English. Clara still felt proud though and she knew all the effort both her and Debbie had put into all of this.

After a day of celebrating it came to winding down for the day and Clara had to tell Debbie her devastating news, especially now that Debbie had been through the mock exams. She won't get all the help that she enjoyed from Mrs Oswald during her lunch times.

Clara put her glass of wine down on the coffee table and asked Jasmine if just her and Debbie could just have five minutes alone. Jasmine kindly accepted and left the room and went to Danny.

"I'm really happy with you, you do know that don't you?" Clara said to Debbie, observing how she was looking back over her results.

"Yep." Debbie smiled and put the envelope down, "Well considering they were mocks, I still have about five months to improve with your help."

"That's a thing." Clara said sadly, "Debbie. I won't be helping you from now on."

Debbie's smile quickly went and she felt a lump growing in her throat, "No don't say it." She gasped.

Taking Debbie's hand slowly, Clara looked at her and managed to hide so far to show how she was feeling, "I had to resign Debbie. I had until you finished your exams. Some of what I was doing wasn't allowed. I only did it to help you."

"And yet I still got crap grades despite everything?" Debbie said, trying to hide the way she was feeling.

"Debbie you will still be able to improve, even if its without my help. Debbie I am so sorry." Clara was fighting a battle now, but with Debbie she knew the odds were stacked against her.

"Why try and help me? Was your job really worth all of that?" Debbie growled as the tears came to her eyes, "I AM NEVER GOING TO GET ANYWHERE IN LIFE BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM! PATHETIC!"

"No. No. You're not. And yes my job was really worth all that because you seemed to be the only one who cared about her grades."

"There were others Clara. Not just me."

"Debbie." She gasped as Debbie stood up.

"I really liked you. You were trying to help. What did you do wrong exactly?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You did your job, I don't see what you did wrong. YOU DON'T DESERVE-I DON'T!"

"I STOOD UP FOR YOU! I STOOD UP FOR YOU WHEN EVERYONE ELSE THOUGHT YOU WERE WORTHLESS!" Clara shouted. There was a sudden silence.

Debbie stared at her for what seemed an eternity. Both girls were torn apart. Debbie because she had lost the most influential person to her. Clara because she had lost the one thing she only ever truly loved.

* * *

After the silence that seemed to go on forever, Debbie and Clara had made up. Debbie was now asleep on Clara's stomach and Clara was just laying there thinking about everything bad and good that had ever happened. She asked herself if Debbie was really worth her job after everything, of course the answer was yes.

Jasmine stood at the kitchen door just staring at the two together. She was going through things in her head as much as Clara was. After all the girls had been through together, surely they were allowed something good at the end of it.

"I'm going. I will see you when I come back." Danny said standing behind Clara. He was ready to go back into the army. Another trouble Clara had to face. felt truly alone, she had to let Debbie go back to Emmerdale and Jasmine...She wasn't sure if she trusted her. If Jasmine thought it was judgement day...She had another thing coming.

Clara just ignored Danny as he left. She stared down at her wedding ring and as Debbie turned on her stomach, she kissed the top of her head. She then whispered, "I'll get you back."

Jasmine stood in the doorway still watching them, before she went upstairs.

* * *

Part 26

Clara felt like Debbie was one of her own, although she hadn't got kids, Debbie was the closest thing and she wasn't going to let it go easily.

There was a knock at the door, however Clara ignored it as Jasmine came down to answer it. Jasmine stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Sis you have to let her go."

"No." She said quietly, holding back tears as Debbie was still asleep on her. Time. Too much of it. That's what was going on here. Clara had spent too much time with Debbie and now she had a link that she wouldn't let go of and Jasmine saw it in her.

"Sis you have to let her go." Jasmine repeated as Debbie started to wake up.

"I'm not letting her go. I have let her down. I have let her down, the Dingles won't help her, but I will." Clara gasped, clearly hurt. She didn't even move as Cain came in with Charity. Debbie swallowed hard, and the connection Clara had was the same as what Debbie had felt. Neither of them wanted to lose each other.

"Give 'er back." Cain snarled at her and Clara didn't care if she got hurt and that's what concerned Jasmine.

"Why, what will you do if I don't?" She said in a calm tone, looking up at him.

"You know what will 'appen." He snarled, "GIVE!"

Clara sighed and kissed the top of Debbie's head and as she did, she felt Debbie cling to her. Clara's heart skipped a beat, but now she knew she had Debbie for good.

"Ask Debbie what she wants." Clara said to him as if she was defying him. Charity instantly glared, "You've put stuff in her head."

"No. I've just been there when she needed someone. Despite everything that has happened...Despite me putting her in prison. We moved on. I love her more than you lot ever have!"

Jasmine swallowed hard knowing things would go nasty if she didn't hand Debbie over.

"No. I WON'T EVER GIVE HER UP! DEBBIE DINGLE DOES NOT DESERVE YOU LOT AND DO YOU KNOW WHY!? YOU NEVER GAVE HER A CHANCE! I HAVE!" Clara gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Debbie smiled to herself and she herself was in tears, but she was happy that she found someone who cared. She stood up and turned to her parents, "I don't want to come with you two. She has given me everything I ever wanted, and no it's not in the value of money. It's in the value of how much she cares. I am happy to call her my mother. She lost her job for me, that means a lot."

"YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!" Cain snarled and pinned her into the wall, "GET OUT NOW!"

Clara instantly got up and went to help Debbie and kept trying to pull Cain off, and Charity pulled her back and threw her to the floor. Jasmine was stuck in the middle of it all and she panicked. She ran upstairs and got on her bed and broke down in tears.

As Debbie was struggling to breathe beneath Cain's grip, Clara got a knife and as she went to stab Cain, Cain moved out of the way and the knife went straight through Debbie.

Cain and Charity stood stunned, as did Clara.

Debbie looked down and saw the red patch right in the middle of her chest. Her struggling to breathe was more apparent. Cain and Charity left instantly, but Clara caught Debbie as she fell, and she held her tightly, "Come on Debbie. Fight this." She gasped, "Oh my god." She said looking at Debbie who seemed petrified. Tears carried on streaming down Clara's face and her hands were now covered in blood, and now matter what she said or did. This was the single biggest mistake she had ever made. She kissed Debbie's forehead as she fell unconscious. Debbie had just died and now there was nothing she could do. She broke down in tears as Jasmine came downstairs.

"No." Jasmine gasped and ran over, "DEBBIE!" She screamed.

"I'm so sorry." Clara gasped, "Jasmine I really am."

Jasmine looked at her slowly and shock took over as she realised the cause of Debbie's death, "No. Please tell me you didn't."

"Jasmine I am really really sorry. It was an accident, I was meant to get Cain!" Clara said to her as Jasmine backed off.

That was it.

Judgement day was coming.

It ended sadly.

* * *

Part 27

Jasmine and Clara sat next to each other hours after Debbie had died. After all the tears, it seemed that neither of them wanted to blame each other.

"That's it then." Clara said quietly.

"Yep." Jasmine replied, looking over at the cold corpse that was Debbie in the middle of the room.

"I didn't mean to do this." Clara said to her in the same tone as before.

"I know." Jasmine replied.

"I am the bad guy now."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I stuck the knife through her chest. What do we do with the body?" She asked and slowly looked at her.

Jasmine swallowed hard and didn't want to think about it. Another tear fell down her cheek, "Clara don't."

"We need to do something Jasmine." She gasped standing up. She walked over to the body and knelt down and looked down the chest, "She didn't deserve this." She gasped. She then wiped her eyes and took a breath and looked at Jasmine, who was still in the corner, "I need your help."

"You are going to evade the police?" Jasmine said to her frowning.

"I don't want to go to prison." Clara sighed and picked up the body and it truly did have a dead weight.

* * *

They managed to make it to the woods and between them they dug a hole, but Jasmine couldn't face putting the body in, so Clara had to. The pair of them were upset beyond belief but it had to be done.

"I'm so sorry." Clara gasped, looking down at the body which was now placed in the hole. She broke down in tears, as did Jasmine.

Suddenly.

Lights flashed in the woods and the growls of dogs could be heard from all around them.

Clara looked at Jasmine as she heard them. Jasmine ran to Clara and didn't let her go. The police had a job of pulling them apart.

"CLARA! CLARA!" Jasmine gasped in tears and Clara was just the same, "It'll be alright sis, okay...It'll be okay." She gasped.

* * *

That was it.

Weeks later they were both sentenced and standing in court.

"Jasmine Thomas I sentence you to four years imprisonment for assisting the murder of Deborah Dingle and Clara Oswald I sentence you to nine years imprisonment with no appeal allowed for murdering Deborah Dingle. Take them down." The judge said to the clerks. Jasmine held tightly to Clara and broke down in tears and Clara kissed her cheek, "Hey listen, we'll be fine." She gasped, "I'll find you again, I will." Clara gasped. Jasmine refused to let go, "I won't lose you Clara, I can't." She gasped as they got pulled apart. Jasmine was terrified of what would happen now. Clara knew she had lost everything and the prisons they were in were miles apart from each other.

Clara sat in her cells most days thinking of how to spend her time.

Jasmine was the same, but every time she thought about Clara, she ended up breaking down.

It was so long. Jasmine knew Clara and her would be changed by the time they got out. They would have gone their separate ways. They probably wouldn't want anything to do with each other. Jasmine knew she would have to start from her scratch because her parents weren't there.

If only things had been different.

If only.

* * *

Part 28

Jasmine's release date had come.

Stepping out of her cell felt like a relief, but when she got to the front gate she felt a lump forming in her throat. Debbie wasn't waiting, neither was Clara. She had nothing and she knew it.

"Rain. Great." She muttered, she then looked down at her phone which she hadn't seen in years and switched it on. The Vodafone symbol came up and then everything else booted up. She looked at the background and there she was, Debbie. Brightly smiling and...Alive. Alive in the moment the photo the day it was taken.

The time was written in big numbers, '5:55AM'. Jasmine sighed and put the phone in her pocket and walked into the town and luckily the money she left in her account was still there. She took out £20 just to last her for now even though she knew it wasn't much. Jasmine had got drenched despite the fact that it wasn't pouring down with rain. It was the start of December and she saw Christmas lights hung up and glowing. She held back tears as she thought about what she had missed and that included Debbie and Clara. Clara was still somewhere warm, however Jasmine had no shelter whatsoever, she was cold and alone.

It came to five to eight and Jasmine had fallen asleep inside a bus shelter. People were walking past, not paying attention, just getting on with their Christmas shopping. Jasmine woke up when a young woman who seemed to look around Jasmine's age shook her gently. Jasmine jumped, startled by the young woman.

"Hey hey it's okay." The woman said softly to her, "You must've fallen asleep."

Jasmine looked at her wearily, with tired eyes. Jasmine looked all over the place and the woman calmed her down, "Hey, I'm, I'm Hannah." She said to Jasmine, keeping a soft tone. The woman had brown hair, light skin and had brown eyes. She saw Jasmine's coat was soaking so she slowly took Jasmine's off of her, also being careful just in case Jasmine lashed out. Jasmine however took to the young woman and saw that she wasn't going to hurt her.

Hannah put her coat on Jasmine and smiled cynically, "There we are. You can get warm now. Would you like to tell me your name or?"

"Jasmine. Jasmine." Jasmine gasped, still shivering from the cold but the coat was starting to get her warm.

Hannah sighed, "Jasmine. Lovely name. Would you like me to get you somewhere warm?"

Jasmine nodded slowly, sick of being cold.

"Come on then." Hannah sighed, picking Jasmine's coat up and taking her hand. Jasmine didn't know how to feel, but she felt this stranger would look after her.

* * *

Hannah walked in to her bungalow home and it was clear that she lived on her own. The wall had a few pictures on, ranging from works of Vincent Van Gough and Pablo Picasso, it was clear that she was a fan of art. Jasmine felt at ease when she felt the heat as she walked into the door, despite also feeling nervous.

Hannah closed the door slowly, "Don't worry, only I live here. It's good to have some company."

"Why um...I don't mean to sound rude and disrespectful but do you do this all the time you see someone on the street." Jasmine said quietly.

Hannah turned around, "No, I mean around here you never find anyone on the street. The Salvation Army take care of them. It's just you were soaking wet and I could see you shivering, people were just walking past and I couldn't stand seeing you like that."

Jasmine nodded slowly, "So you don't know about my past?"

Hannah looked at her sympathetically, "When I was 16 I heard about two killers. I didn't think anything of it. However I'm a bit of a journalist as well as an artist, so I looked into the case. I found information and I put two and two together. Why should I think any different of you? You deserve a second chance."

"But you know that I didn't do anything right?" Jasmine gasped.

Hannah sighed and sat down in the sitting room and Jasmine sat down slowly. Hannah looked at her before replying, knowing how sensitive this subject was going to be, "You were with Debbie right? Debbie Dingle." She said softly.

Jasmine nodded slowly, "It was a long time ago though."

"But there was a brawl. From what I've looked into, Debbie wouldn't go back with her parents. Her dad grabbed her throat and you weren't there. Your sister Clara, she was going to stab Debbie's dad, but her dad moved and...She accidentally stabbed Debbie."

Jasmine nodded slowly before frowning, "How did you manage to get a hold of that information?"

"Well you know how journalists would do just about anything to get information-"

"Why were you so interested in me and Clara?"

"The case for some reason went on and on for some reason, different things were being thrown and tossed and turned and rearranged and I was determined to get to the truth because I knew something wasn't right and I just discovered the truth and I had it printed. You don't know what happened in return do you?"

Jasmine was instantly interested and leaned forward, as she lost interest the day she got sent to prison, "What happened?"

"Well because I got the truth and justice given to you and Clara... I managed to get Clara's sentence reduced."

"You what?" Jasmine gasped.

"Manslaugter. Debbie's death was accidental. How do you think I managed to find you in the street?"

"I don't know, maybe you're a weird stalker?"

"Wrong. I got Clara's sentence reduced. Who do you think found you?"

Jasmine then felt a lump forming in her throat and felt the tears coming, "Don't say it."

"Clara got released." Hannah smiled.

Jasmine's heart dropped in disbelief and then as she looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She then ran over and hugged her tightly, "Clara!" She gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. Clara held back tears and kept hold of her, "Hello sis." She smiled and kept hold of her.

Hannah looked between them and felt like she accomplished something and she was really happy.

Clara sat down with Jasmine, and neither of them wanted to let go of each other.

Clara looked at Hannah and smiled, "Thank you." Hannah nodded, accepting it before she went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on.

* * *

Part 29

Jasmine moved on Clara's stomach later on and Clara held her tightly and kissed her forehead. She was sat watching _' Hollyoaks'_ with Hannah. Hannah was sat with a cup of tea and smiled slightly, "You and her are cute."

Clara took warmly to this and smiled, "I'm glad you got my sentence reduced. If I was still inside she would be on the streets, like she was today. I have never known anyone as kind as you. You just saw-"

"I saw the case was a mess and something needed doing. Jasmine and you. You both deserve a break, five years behind bars is long enough...And five years without your sister...God knows what that did to you two." She sighed as she saw Jasmine waking up. Clara looked at her for a few more moments with a pure look of despair.

Jasmine sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, looking at Clara slowly, "What time is it?"

"It's um...Seven o'clock." Clara replied checking her phone before she put it back down again before looking at Jasmine, "You feeling any better?"

""I had a bad dream." She sighed. Clara's heart dropped as she knew what it might be about, "It'll be alright, you're with me now." She sighed.

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Several thuds on the door rang through the small bungalow. It couldn't be understood because the area was so rural. Jasmine put her arm around Clara as she was sleeping.

_BANG BANG!_

Clara sat up quickly, startling Jasmine. She ran her hands down her face before letting out a big sigh. Jasmine sighed and went back to sleep within two got up and went into Hannah's room and found she wasn't there, then panic started to set in. She went to Jasmine and shook her, "Jasmine! Jasmine!" She hissed. She then went to the kitchen and picked up a knife before going to the door. With Jasmine stood behind her she slowly opened the door and raised the knife.

"Alright girls?" A tall, Yorkshire man spoke. He had blonde hair and was wearing a luminous coat.

"PC Doyle?" Clara gasped. Suddenly he pinned her to the wall, making her drop the knife. Clara winced in pain as he put the handcuffs on her wrists, "Why are you arresting me!?" She gasped.

"We need to talk about Hannah Wilson."

"She's just a journalist!" She gasped, "She just helped me out!"

"Oh, is this your sister?" He smiled, looking at Jasmine, "Tell her the truth!"

Jasmine looked stunned, not understanding what was going on. She felt tears in her eyes, seeing Clara struggling, "Someone. Just someone tell me...What is going on?"

Shane kept Clara pinned to the wall, and looked at Jasmine, "Hannah Wilson, she has been harbouring a criminal."

Jasmine shrugged, and shook her head, "I...I don't understand."

Clara sighed and spoke before Shane did, "She is a journalist who helped me...Escape. I killed another person Jasmine." She sighed as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Hannah just helped me out."

"Clara..." Jasmine gasped, "How long...Your sentence how long is it?"

"Another nine years." She gasped.

"No." Jasmine said quietly.

Shane sighed, "After this, another four years will be added on easily."

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry." Clara gasped. Jasmine couldn't decide what to do with herself and she just stood there holding back tears the best she could.

Shane sighed and pulled Clara away from the wall, "Come on Miss Oswald." Clara sighed and walked with him.

"So...I...I am Homeless now?"

Clara just stood still with wet cheeks and tears still streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry." She sighed as Shane took her away, closing the door behind him.

Jasmine looked around, and broke down in tears, sliding down the wall. She then started hitting herself for a few moments out of frustration before she stopped and she just carried on crying.

* * *

"If you write down your details here, then you will be taken to your cell." The officer behind the desk to Clara. Clara sighed and signed the papers, before PC Doyle took her down to her cell. He walked in with her, and put some gloves on, "Arms up please."

Clara sighed and held her arms up. The officer then searched her, checking her pockets and everything thoroughly.

"Open your mouth. I need to take a swab." He said sternly before running the cotton bud around her mouth and putting it into a tube.

"Shane. Is this my life now?"

"What? The same as it has been for five years. Yeah, only for longer. You killed a police officer, that crime is worse than most." He replied.

"What will happen to Jasmine?"

"What do you want to happen to her?"

"I want her to have support and stability."

Shane sighed, "I only arrested you because it's my job. Jasmine has never done anything wrong. I could look after her if you wanted."

"Would you?" She gasped.

"If that's what you want."

"Please." She gasped.

"I'll see what I can do." He sighed before walking out and locking the door. Clara sighed and sat down again.

* * *

Part 30

**A year later...**

"SHANE!" Jasmine called through the flat. Jasmine had moved in with Shane after losing the house that Hannah had lived in. Christmas eve came around. Clara had not been seen in a while and Shane and Jasmine were now going out. Shane looked up from what he was cooking, with a tea towel over his shoulder. He was wearing a black shirt with his top two buttons undone. He was also wearing black trousers and black shoes.

Jasmine walked in wearing a black dress with flowers on and a small black cardigan over the top of the dress. She was also wearing a purple coat and came to the kitchen door, "I'm going to see Clara." She smiled, slipping her shoes on.

Shane looked up from the steaming frying pan and frowned disappointingly, "I'm making tea. Stir fry."

"Oh Shane I'm sorry." Jasmine sighed, coming in. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, "I said I was seeing Clara today. Christmas eve. She will be on her own tomorrow and like last year, I would rather cheer her up by seeing her, so she knows that I'm still thinking about her." She then smiled looking up at him, "You can sort out my Christmas presents whilst I'm gone."

Shane smiled and kissed her back, "I can't wait to give you one of your presents."

"mmm, I bet you can't." Jasmine smiled, and kissed him for a few moments before pulling away, "See you later."

Shane smiled as she let go, "See you."

Jasmine smiled back at him before going, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Her jaw dropped. She walked through the visiting hall and saw her. Clara. She was in a wheelchair, battered and bruised. Jasmine sat down opposite her. She then saw the look on Clara's face, "How did this happen?" She asked quietly.

"Would you like to hazard a guess?" Clara snarled.

Jasmine shrugged, her jaw dropping. She didn't know. She honestly didn't know.

"The Dingles." She gasped. Jasmine then frowned knowing Clara had been in prison the whole time.

"I didn't-I didn't know." Jasmine gasped, her voice was trembling with a fear. Fear of Clara thinking that Jasmine had everything to do with it.

"Oh I think you did know!" Clara gasped, raising her voice, "Of course you know! You've got them on me before and what a better reason for them to get me this time!" She gasped as tears trickled down her face.

"Clara I honestly didn't know!" Jasmine gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"OF COURSE YOU'D SAY THAT!" Clara shouted before lowering her voice, "It's fine anyway. Me and you are done. One final time. We are done. For good." She snarled.

Jasmine shook, "I didn't know anything about this, I swear. I had nothing to do with it. Clara I swear to you. I knew absolutely nothing."

Clara went quiet and stared at her with a piercing stare that cut through Jasmine.

"Clara I swear to you. I want you home, I want you back. After last time I learned my lesson. You have to believe me!"

"Merry Christmas Jasmine!" Clara snarled and threw her 'Sister' ring that Jasmine had sent her in the post for Christmas, before she used her wheelchair to take her back to her cell.

Jasmine held back tears and picked up the ring. She took it in her hand shaking. She then left and walked back to the flat and broke down in tears on the sofa, holding the ring in her hands. She started sobbing, she was so upset that she spoke to herself, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She gasped, now in so many tears. She was so heartbroken.

Shane came out from the bedroom, and he didn't say anything. He saw that Jasmine was hurting and sat beside her, taking her in his arms and she lay on his chest just crying. Shane hated seeing her like this, he just kissed her head, rubbing her arm. He then whispered quietly, "Ssh it'll be okay. Yeah? It'll be alright." He felt her gripping onto his shirt and he just kept hold of her and stared deeply at the television cabinet in front of him in deep thought.

* * *

31

Shane got in bed beside Jasmine later that evening and put his arm around her, "Are you going to talk to me now?" He asked her after her not talking to him all evening. Jasmine moved from beneath his arm, feeling terrible as it was. Shane frowned and turned over, leaving them now back-to-back. Jasmine gripped her pillow, holding back tears, recalling the days events in her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is killing me." Shane sighed, staring at the bedside table in front of him, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Jasmine stay quiet, not wanting to reply and this troubled Shane.

"Why were you saying sorry?" He asked. He noticed how quiet she was, "Have you cheated on me?"

Jasmine sighed and remained quiet as Shane sat up, "Well? Have you?"

Jasmine swallowed hard and replied quietly, "Shane, it isn't you."

"Then tell me what it is." He said, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"It's Clara." She said quietly, taking a deep breath. She heard Shane sigh and as she was listening a tear fell down her cheek, "She um...She was beaten up. She blames me, but I haven't done anything." She sighed, sitting up.

Shane frowned and looked up at her, "Beaten up by who?"

"She said...It was something to do with the Dingles."

"How come I knew you were going to say that?" He said in a low toned voice.

"Because she killed Debbie?" Jasmine frowned.

"No. It's because me and them don't get on." He said, before sitting up, "I will get this sorted."

"Hang on...Why don't you get along?" Jasmine frowned.

"There was...A drug bust in...I got caught up with Cain and Charity...Cain hated, sorry hates me. He shot Sadie King, but it turns out that was just a con in which she thought she was getting the money but Cain ran off with it. Also I hate Marlon, well he hates me." He then went quiet, before taking a breath, "No need to worry about that. It's Christmas eve."

"My sister is in the firing line! SHANE I WANT YOU TO SORT THEM OUT!"

"And they will come down on her ten times worse!" He said in a much louder tone, "If I get involved, she could end up dead!"

Jasmine retorted and went quiet. She held back tears and sighed, "She hates me Shane, she wants nothing to do with me and I've done nothing wrong."

Shane sighed and put his hand on hers, "Tomorrow. I promise."

Jasmine looked at him dead in the eye and nodded slowly.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

**10:30am**

All dressed up in his uniform Shane kept his promise and made a visit to the Dingles. The air was crisp and the sky was blue. He walked to the door and knocked on it. There was a creak as the door opened. A small middle aged woman with grey hair opened the door and her eyes widened with surprise, "Morning officer."

Cain looked up from his drink and looked at Charity who was sat across the room. The middle aged man with a grey beard looked at the two of them and saw the way they looked at each other. He knew something was up. There was Aaron, Ross, Belle and Chas sat in the sitting room in the tiny homestead together and a Christmas tree was just in the corner with various decorations scattered around.

"What do we owe you the pleasure?" Lisa gasped, still stood at the door.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, of course." Lisa stammered. Shane walked in slowly, but kept his head up as if he was looking down on them, "Happy Christmas. I'm here to ask some questions regarding Clara Oswald, I hope that I will not take up too much of your family time together."

"What's happened?" Lisa asked after closing the door.

"Miss Oswald has been assaulted and she mentioned the Dingles, which made the police want to launch an enquiry."

"We don't know nothing." Aaron shrugged. Shane nodded slowly, "Right and...Why would Miss Oswald mention the Dingles?"

Ross then looked at Aaron, knowing that the pair of them had something to do with it.

Shane then stood straight, "None of you are getting away with this. When we find out who got Miss Oswald assaulted, we will use the full force of the law against you. Thanks for your time." He said before looking between Aaron and Ross wearily. He then turned on his heel and walked out.

Cain then stood up, "You lot need to start talking and quickly because if he finds out anything, we are all dead!"

"It was...Me and Aaron Cain." Ross admitted. Cain instantly turned and glared at him, "AND YOU BRING TROUBLE 'ERE!? 'OW STUPID ARE YA BOTH!?"

Aaron sighed, "We're sorry Cain."

"Well that won't be good enough." He snarled before walking out. He went after Shane, "Oi, piggy." He snarled. Shane turned around and had a smug look on his face, "Oh sorry, I forgot I was your acquaintance." He smiled. Cain then hit him, knocking him instantly to the floor.

"Oh my god." Chas gasped, looking out the window. She instantly went to Cain, "Stop it now! You've just assaulted a police officer. You thought they were stupid! But you are worse!"

"They?" Shane frowned, "Cain Dingle, I am arresting you for assaulting a police officer." He said, before handcuffing him.

* * *

32

Jasmine woke with a start as he walked in, "Three Dingles in custody." He declared, walking in. Jasmine sat up and frowned, trying to comprehend what she had just heard, "Three?"

"Well two to be correct and a Barton. It's half one, do you want your Christmas present yet?" He asked, sitting beside her. Jasmine yawned, "I forgot what day it was."

"It's Christmas." Shane smiled, "So do you want it?" He said, hoping for her to nod. He started kissing her neck slowly.

"Shane!" Jasmine snapped, "I'm not in the mood." She sighed, standing up before going into the kitchen. Shane sighed and followed her, "Come on. It'll cheer you up." Jasmine quickly resented his implication, "I said no!" Shane ignored her and lifted her onto the worktop, running his hand beneath her leg, Jasmine let out a small moan as she felt it, "Shane I really don't want sex." She gasped.

"And I know you are lying." He smiled undoing his belt. Jasmine looked down, "Shane not in here."

"Was that a yes?" Shane asked.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile, "Yes."

Shane lifted her up and took her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He quickly took his shirt off and started kissing Jasmine's neck. Jasmine couldn't help, but smile and enjoy the way this felt. Then she felt Shane putting his hand up her dress and she bit her lip, refusing to let him know how she felt. Shane then looked up, "You are staying really quiet." Jasmine then looked at him, "It hasn't got that good yet."

"You are hard to please." He said, flirtatiously.

"I'm that sort of a woman." She smiled, reaching to unzip her dress.

"Let me help with that." Shane said to her, and he helped her take the dress off.

"Well now I'm ready." She smiled and pulled him in closer. Shane bit her neck slightly, before taking the rest of his clothes off.

After a while the close contact got more and more intimate, and Jasmine felt better than she had felt in a long time. She couldn't tell if she felt loved or not, all she knew was that it felt really good. Shane got off of her slowly and he saw that she was feeling better. He kissed her forehead before getting dressed again, "We should be getting on with that cockerel, and the veg for lunch." He smiled.

"One minute." Jasmine gasped, clearly dazed. She sat up slowly, "I've never felt more better in my life."

Shane smiled, pleased with what he had accomplished, "You're very welcome." He then left the room. Jasmine sat on the side of the bed and her head was just establishing what had happened. This was the closest to sex she had ever come and it felt better than she thought it would. She got her clothes back on and sorted her hair out and went into the kitchen, "We haven't touched the presents beneath the tree yet."

"Well how about we do that after we have had lunch?" He said sharpening the cutlery.

Jasmine smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yeah."

* * *

33

Jasmine sat down at the dinner table, smiling as Shane walked through. She looked at him with such happiness and hope, it seemed that she wanted nothing to change. She then thought about what she had with Debbie, of course that meant something, but what she had with Shane was so much more. She had fallen head over heels with him, all things considered. He was 32 and she was many years younger but like any other person these days. She didn't care. What her and him had was real.

"How long will it be now?" Jasmine asked Shane as he sat down.

Shane poured a glass of wine and in turn filled Jasmine's glass, "Shouldn't be long."

"I shouldn't have sent you into work today." Jasmine sighed, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Well it's dealt with." Shane replied, before taking a sip of his wine.

Jasmine tapped her fingernails lightly on the table, "This Christmas has been weird. Good weird... the sex was good." She smiled, "I've never actually had sex before."

"That's because you were a lesbian...Too young to know." Shane said, through chewing on a candy cane.

"I loved her all the same." Jasmine retorted, "But...I do love you. I love you more than anything."

"Well good, because you need someone and I...I need you because I love you." Shane replied slowly.

Jasmine smiled, laughing beneath her breath, "I think we should do this more often. Not get people arrested. Just have...Me, you time."

* * *

34

Jasmine sat down at the dinner table, smiling as Shane walked through. She looked at him with such happiness and hope, it seemed that she wanted nothing to change. She then thought about what she had with Debbie, of course that meant something, but what she had with Shane was so much more. She had fallen head over heels with him, all things considered. He was 32 and she was many years younger but like any other person these days. She didn't care. What her and him had was real.

"How long will it be now?" Jasmine asked Shane as he sat down.

Shane poured a glass of wine and in turn filled Jasmine's glass, "Shouldn't be long."

"I shouldn't have sent you into work today." Jasmine sighed, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Well it's dealt with." Shane replied, before taking a sip of his wine.

Jasmine tapped her fingernails lightly on the table, "This Christmas has been weird. Good weird... the sex was good." She smiled, "I've never actually had sex before."

"That's because you were a lesbian...Too young to know." Shane said, through chewing on a candy cane.

"I loved her all the same." Jasmine retorted, "But...I do love you. I love you more than anything."

"Well good, because you need someone and I...I need you because I love you." Shane replied slowly.

Jasmine smiled, laughing beneath her breath, "I think we should do this more often. Not get people arrested. Just have...Me, you time."

Shane smiled and kissed her, "I will go and sort the food out." As he got up, Jasmine smiled. She came through to the kitchen as Shane got the plates out, "What should I do?"

"You can put the veg out whilst I cut the Cockerel." He smiled. Jasmine kissed his cheek and started to get everything out.

* * *

Later that evening Jasmine was laying on Shane's stomach and they share chocolates with each other, watching television. Jasmine laughed slightly watching _'Miranda'_ with him, finding the programme amusing. Shane smiled and kissed the top of her head and pulled a blanket over her. Jasmine got comfortable on his chest again. She took another chocolate from the box and smiled, eating it.

After a while Jasmine fell to sleep. Shane got up slowly and put the blanket over her and made sure she was warm, "Merry Christmas." He whispered and he kissed her head, before he finally went off to bed.

* * *

35

_**26th January 2016**_

Jasmine came out of the bathroom. Hands shaking, heart thumping so hard she couldn't hear herself think. Holding a stick like object in her hand, color both white and blue and a small clear screen on the end. She walked into the bedroom slowly and saw Shane doing paperwork at his desk. He was wearing glasses, and the computer screen reflected on the glass as well as a small hint of yellow from the lamp across the room.

"Shane." Jasmine said to him, her voice trembling with fear.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around with a pen in his mouth before removing it, looking up at her. He thought something was wrong and his jaw opened slightly, "Jas what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong it's just-"

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled. For a moment Shane's face just stayed blank, and his jaw remained dropped, however it seemed to drop further, "You what?" He asked stunned.

"I'm pregnant and it's your child." She smiled.

"Well who else would it belong to?" He asked, trying to get over the shock.

"You and that's all." She smiled. Then it came, it came slowly, but it came. A smile spread across his face. He stood up and hugged her, "Congrats, although they will be our child."

Jasmine smiled and kept a hold of him, "I need to tell Clara."

Shane pulled away and looked down at her, "Hang on, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Listen, it's my life. She can wish me the best." **Or so she thought.**

* * *

"You stupid cow." Clara snarled.

"Oh thanks." Jasmine retorted.

"You don't even know him that, I love him."

"Sure you do!" Clara laughed.

"Ugh you can never be happy can you?"

"No because you always make the stupid mistakes! He is a bent copper."

"He protected you!" Jasmine snapped, "You look a lot better in yourself and that is all down to him!"

"That was down to PC Windsor. Not once did I see his face! After I told him to look after you, that was the last time I saw him!"

"You're lying." Jasmine gasped.

"Jasmine, you have this child, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I love him."

"Guess what? He doesn't love you."

"If he is bent what does he do?"

"Drugs." Clara said bluntly.

Jasmine pulled back and turned her head slightly, "He is a good man!" She then stood up and went to walk away.

"He will break your heart Jasmine!" Clara called, watching her walk away.

* * *

**November 2016**

"Come on Jasmine, you can do it." Shane gasped, holding her hand as she was now pushing the quite big object out. She was screaming in pain. Face red, eyes full of tears. She was ignoring Clara's comments from months earlier. She was in such agony that Shane felt it as she was crushing his hand with her mighty grip. Shane had tears in his eyes from both watching Jasmine in pain and for the pain of his own hand. Then came the voice of a stranger followed by the cries of a newborn baby girl.

"You've done it." Shane gasped, looking at Jasmine. Tears filled Shane's eyes as he saw his newborn daughter. Jasmine was just getting her breath back, and she smiled as her baby got handed to her, "She's beautiful." Jasmine gasped, looking at the tiny bundle of life, now in her arms.

"She's ours." Shane smiled, kissing Jasmine's forehead, "I love you." He then got his phone out and walked over to a nurse, "Um, excuse me please could you take a picture of us."

"Of course." The young woman replied, taking his phone.

Shane went back to the bed and got in position and soon enough a photo was taken. One for them to treasure.

"Well, Clara is an auntie now." Jasmine smiled, looking down at the baby, "What should we call her?"

"Blondie?" He smiled and Jasmine looked at him with eyebrows raised, "No. I know she is your favorite popstar of the 80's but our child with not have a heart of glass nor will she be atomic." She then had an idea, "Although, we could still stick with the Blondie theme."

"Yeah?" Shane smiled.

"Yeah, how about...We call her Maria?"

"Actually...That isn't a bad idea...That is actually one of Blondie's songs...How did you know?" Shane frowned.

"It's your ringtone...I actually really like that name." Jasmine smiled, "Maria Blondie Thomas."

"No. No Maria is just fine." Shane smiled and kissed her.

"You are really cute when you fanboy." Jasmine smiled.

"Well you are allowed to fangirl over Gwen Stefani. Yeah find your _Sweet escape_ out of that." He smiled.

"How did you-"

"You're ringtone." He interrupted.

"Oh my god. We are as bad as each other." Jasmine said at the realization.

"That's why we are perfect together." Shane smiled and looked down at Maria.


End file.
